


意大利之夏

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 发生在意大利夏天的几个故事。目录：1 《威尼斯》11 52 《佛罗伦萨》4 63 《米兰》 8 94 《罗马》1 35 《巴勒莫》7 106 《那不勒斯》2 12





	1. 威尼斯

「 _看小船多美丽，漂浮在海上。随微波起伏，随清风荡漾。_ 」

 

当美丽的威尼斯透过飞机窗户将自己的轮廓展现在让勒努面前时，这位习惯旅行前事先做攻略的青年发现，它远远看起来竟然跟在油画和挂毯上看过的美丽公国十分相像，一千多年的海风吹打和浪花磨砺下这座古老城市仍保持着当初的面貌。

威尼斯就好像是位被时光眷顾的美人，眼看着世人逐个老去成为形容枯槁的垂死者，自己却永葆青春，只有心底里沉淀千年的悲伤和痛苦在她的脸颊上增添过几道浅浅的纹路，而那是只有凑近了才能看出来的变化。

就好像这几经繁荣与衰落的威尼斯，只有真的置身其中，才能够在那些历史悠久的建筑间察觉现代化的痕迹，比如躲在街角的自动贩售机和藏在楼层里狭窄却方便的电梯，还有船尾嗡嗡作响的马达。

小船载着让勒努离开坐落在水面上的机场，这位面容英俊的青年倚在悬挂救生圈的墙上，在棕色牛皮封面的旅行笔记里写着：

“我认为每个人都该选择乘飞机前往威尼斯，被平直的白色机翼托着平稳而缓慢地降落在水面上，会令人产生自己恍惚化身为天鹅的梦幻感，女孩子的话或许会以为自己是奥杰塔，至于男孩嘛，把自己想象成艾丽莎的哥哥也很棒不是吗？”

让勒努的文字就和他本人的性格般优雅，他的身上凝聚着人们对那个美食之国的居民所有最美好的想象，他举止绅士，风度翩翩，说话礼貌客气，还继承者祖国诸多文化标签其中的两种：剑术与厨艺。

年纪轻轻便在烹饪界小有名气的让勒努同时还是位优秀的西洋剑手，他认为厨师应当把自己看成艺术家，因此当然也需要定期像油画家与音乐家那样寻找灵感，而剑术师则该是浪漫喜欢挑战和冒险的。他此番前往的国家同样以剑术和美食闻名，不管哪方面都可以跟自己的祖国一较高下。

让勒努的双脚一踏上威尼斯大运河的岸，各种食物氤氲而成的香气就扑面而来，他依次走过那些招牌醒目的餐厅和咖啡馆，浏览着门口展示的特色食物，知道自己此行必然不虚。

奶油南瓜的醇香里轻淡奶酪混合着硬芝士，甜味层次分明，浓淡相宜。鳗鱼挞来自大海的鲜香里裹着可可粉的微苦甜蜜，高品质的金枪鱼被搭配的韭菜丝带走过于浓郁的回味，又被硬芝士熏出宜人的丝滑。还有包裹在青瓜中的凤尾鱼，缝隙里填充的是软腻的奶酪，咬起来唇齿留香。稍微有些麻烦的是墨鱼汁海鲜千层意面，吃起来免不了在嘴唇上留下黑色的痕迹，可如果恰好与佳人相伴，倒正好寻个展示自己体贴的机会，握着餐巾触碰美人的唇，似有还无间的情意恰如这薄荷冰淇淋，迷人又疏离。

……当然还有意式杰拉托，浓淡得宜，冰感甜凉，真不愧其名。

让勒努坐在店铺临街的卡座里享受着眼前冰凉爽口又暗香留存的冷饮，薄荷本身特有的清凉口感被低温冻出绵密细腻的舒爽，初入口时尚不觉得美妙，倒显得有些寡淡，可随着隐约的甜味在味蕾上不断积累，舌苔上逐渐沉淀出淡淡的蜜意，店家匠心独运地将纯冰粉末混合在里面，更增添几分清冽。

穿着水手服的少年推开玻璃门走近店来的时候，让勒努正将贝壳形状的碟子里最后那抹淡绿色送进唇齿间。视野里白色的身影一闪而过，轻飘飘地好像一片风帆在水面上摇荡，看起来就像是上个世纪的电影里风靡一时的场景。

这位威尼斯少年也有着迷人的金发，与上个世纪那位不同，他的发色并不浓烈逼人，而是带着些柔和的粉色，让勒努曾在报纸上读到过阳光里的某些射线会将金发略微推往红色调，或许那位少年的可爱发色正是这种奇妙的光学反应的结果。

不知不觉间，让勒努已经开始思考那位少年的事情了，他没有留意到自己的目光在对方的背影上停留了太久，以至于前台收银的姑娘在将甜筒交给少年时，朝这边投来意味深长的眼神和暧昧的微笑。让勒努的视线在少年即将转身的刹那移开，又无处安放，只好盯着自己面前空空如也的碟子，隔着透明的玻璃分辨桌面的木纹。

少年步伐轻快，经过门口这张只有一人的桌子，衣衫卷起的微风里是香草和柠檬的味道，美食艺术家即使低着头也能瞬间分辨出它们各自独有的香味，香草是微甜淡醇带着奶味的，柠檬则清新中加着点罗勒的浅凉，喜欢这种组合的年轻人并不多见。

本世纪的威尼斯少年穿过贴着品种推荐的玻璃门朝着马路对面走去，在他即将走出自己视域的刹那，让勒努恍惚听见有什么东西坠地，发出清脆的响声，好像是玻璃落在大理石上。视线循声而去，让勒努看到门外的台阶上有几块碎片发着光芒，散落在地板上，如果不是刚才那位少年不慎遗失的，便只能是天使掉落的了。

它原本是只色彩淡雅的猫头鹰，让勒努鬼使神差地拾起那些碎片，将它们在手里拼合完整，望着它神秘的大眼睛和收敛起来的羽翼，威尼斯夏日的暖阳里，这位艺术家嘴角弯起的微笑渐渐凝固成眼中的忧郁目光。

他忽然很想再见见那位少年，哪怕是远远地看着他天蓝色的水手领随着他跳跃般的步子飞舞着消失在街角，或者遥遥地望着他可爱迷人的粉金色头发如落日沉海般融进熙熙攘攘的人群，他就只是想再见到他，将这猫头鹰交还到他的手里。

让勒努说服自己只是想让这代表幸运的护身符物归原主，他知道猫头鹰在这里所代表的含义，将它丢失可是十分不吉利的事情。

可威尼斯这座城市的奇妙，便在于它可以小巧玲珑到一副挂毯便能清晰地绘制出它的水道和石街，又庞大复杂到如同望不到尽处的迷宫，足以让两个擦肩而过的陌生人迷失在其中，再也不相得见。

让勒努沿着这条自桑塔露琪亚车站延伸出来的街道来回行走着，他那双可以从黑巧克力里瞧出松露来的眼睛如今正在穿梭往来的人群中搜寻着白色的影子，在琳琅满目的橱窗前分辨着里面是否有那粉金的微卷发。

他就这么在这里逡巡到圣马可广场上的教堂敲响晚祷钟，才想起自己或许应该到别处碰碰运气，那位少年离开的时间久已，多半是去了别处。脚步先于大脑行动，等让勒努反应过来时，他已经朝着圣马可广场走了好一段路，他听说那里遍地都是白色的和平鸽，还有宏伟壮观的黄金教堂，是浪漫故事里天使般的少年总会喜爱游玩的地方。

站在长方形的广场上那张开双翼的狮子雕像下方，让勒努几乎要认为自己来此是守护威尼斯的圣徒狄奥多的指引，他的目光穿过飞舞的鸽群，在那并不全是雪白的羽翼背后捕捉到那少年的白衣和醒目的发色。那位少年正从广场边的店铺里出来，像是有些失落地叹着气，然后朝着教堂门口走去，消失在礼拜堂有些晦暗的光线中。

追寻少年而来的人快步穿过大半个广场朝着那明亮的颜色消失的方向走去，他的教养不允许他在这样庄严肃穆的地方奔跑，哪怕他的心早已飞到那雕刻精美的门扉之后，他的礼节也会习惯性拖慢他的步伐，烹饪艺术家就是靠这些本能在媒体前保持形象的。

而这些优点让他在遥远的威尼斯依然明媚的黄昏时间里再次错失那位少年。

圣马可教堂里并没有少年的身影，前面的祈祷长凳上没有，背后的黄金祭坛边也没有，站在侧面走廊上的让勒努猜想少年一定是穿过这里去了隔壁的总督府，可总督府多达三层，每层都有无数的套间宛如豪华奢侈的迷宫，中间的庭院里更有直通广场外面的花园门，除非圣马可立即显灵，否则谁都很难从这里找到某个特定的陌生人。

所以让勒努没有走上任何一层楼，没有让自己落入那些挂着美丽油画的陷阱。他思考片刻后沿着花园走到了广场上，倚靠着一根白色的柱子，希望那美丽的少年仍在里面流连，这样他不久之后就会等到猫头鹰护身符的主人出来，将这可爱的小家伙连同它原本承载的祝福交还给他。

他有考虑过它已经碎掉的事情，可按照这里的习俗，碎掉的护身符也是该妥善保管的，不可以随意丢弃，总之，他仍坚持认为自己有必须将它物归原主的理由。

或许是从剑术老师那听了太多骑士故事，让勒努成长得随性洒脱，偶尔也会浪漫到带着些许疯狂，这种茫茫人海中的偶遇变成漫长追逐的事情确实符合他的性格，虽然此前也从未发生过。

可这里是威尼斯，在这里上演什么剧目都不会显得夸张，这座城市本身就是无数悲喜轮番登场的大舞台，只是演员们带着光怪陆离的面具表演，远道而来的拜访者却得以展露出真性情。

总督府送出最后的游客，其中并没有让勒努所盼望的白色影子，他又回去教堂里寻找，以免少年自走廊返回，然而也一无所获。猫头鹰的主人仿佛也跟这护身符般长着翅膀，不知何时悄悄地飞走了。

让勒努站在描绘着圣马可遗体到达这里的镶嵌画前闭目，对自己的多番叨扰表示歉意，然后就跟所有到达这里又忽然不知该往何处去的人那样，他朝着海水的咸味被风吹来的方向走去。

比起风景，他此刻更需要美食的抚慰，奥尔塞奥洛湾那间最著名的夸德里咖啡馆就在附近，只要走到运河边就可以看见它的牌匾朝自己招手。让勒努推开镶嵌在八百年历史的建筑上看起来簇新的门，要了个靠着水边的位置坐下，开始浏览甜点和咖啡的名字。

提拉米苏和意式浓缩。让勒努在侍者转身离去之后才觉得自己方才绝对是恍惚了，虽说这两样公认地在这甜蜜的国度里怎么点都不会出错，可自己好歹也算是个美食家，明明应该选择更符合职业习惯的组合。

接下来的事情就更恍然如梦，希望补救自己作为食物鉴赏者的失态而重新拿起菜单的让勒努在玻璃模糊的倒影上看见朦胧却足以辨别是谁的色彩，他推开通往露台的门来到码头上，那少年正站在河对岸，眼睛眺望着这边。

让勒努拼命地冲那位少年挥手，用自己仅会的几句当地语言呼唤他。水面上的清风将他的声音送到对岸，少年站在湿润的空气里冲着他微笑，笼罩在迟迟下落的夕阳光辉里，看起来美丽又圣洁，宛如悲恸圣母巡游节上手持蜡烛护送圣像的巡游者。

正当让勒努思考是从这码头寻船渡过去方便，还是绕行里亚尔托桥更快时，那一直与他交汇的温柔目光忽然移开，像是在确认什么般往身后看了看，回过头来对让勒努做了个告别的手势，转身便闪进对岸狭窄的巷子里没了踪影。

原本是猫头鹰的琉璃碎片在手心里反射着五彩的颜色，让勒努呆呆地立在岸上，目光怅然若失地停驻在少年方才站立的那块方形石阶。直到咖啡馆的侍者端着香气四溢的咖啡眨着眼睛来到他的身边，询问他要不要换个座位，让勒努才回过神来礼貌地表示刚才那里就好。他随着侍者走回到里间去，穿过门廊时又忍不住回头望。少年当然不在那里，让勒努摇摇头，暗自嘲笑着自己究竟在想些什么。

咖啡氤氲的香气中，让勒努默默替自己主演的古典戏拉下帷幕，他的假期有限，还有许多计划有待完成，可不能都耗在这里。他已经提前预定穆拉诺的旅馆，明天就要乘船前往那座举世闻名的琉璃之岛，那里出产的杯盘器皿运用得当，便是美味菜品最好的包装礼盒，食物呈现在人面前的美感也是美食艺术家必须考虑的事项。

说到琉璃，让勒努想着又将那碎片猫头鹰取出来端详，它确实是琉璃做的。

不只是琉璃，那还是穆拉诺的琉璃，让勒努次日便确认了这一点。这造型是穆拉诺岛上某位工匠设计的，他的铺子里还有很多各种各样的小玩意，当然也有这备受欢迎的猫头鹰护身符，什么颜色都有，让勒努为自己挑了个颜色完全一样的，将它挂在脖子上。

店铺的主人是位有些苍老的烧制师，他对让勒努的品味赞叹不已，告诉他这猫头鹰的传说，介绍道这种琉璃的颜色曾是共和国时期最流行的选择，最后还站在店铺的门口祝愿这只小小的猫头鹰能保佑跟它有缘分的人心想事成。

或许这只琉璃猫头鹰真的会带来好运，让勒努接下来几天的旅程都十分顺利，他先去了临近的布拉诺岛，在那些五彩缤纷的房子里穿梭，看到天上的彩虹和人间的交相辉映。又从那里乘船前往托尔切洛，拜访了数不清的教堂，其中有的诵歌声不断，有的却门庭冷落，还有的在荒芜中残缺不全，仿佛多少个世纪的王朝更迭权利起伏都重叠在此地此刻。

然后让勒努就该乘火车南下前往博洛尼亚，停留几天后继续前往罗马，然后是那不勒斯，如果还有时间的话他希望能够品尝过西西里本岛的美味再返回故土。不过按照他的估计，余下行程的大部分时间都会在那不勒斯度过，西班牙殖民者将自己的饮食文化带到那里，形成独特的南意大利风味中心，其中关于海产品的烹饪理念，正是让勒努希望自己能有所借鉴的特色。

威尼斯的火车站在主岛，就在让勒努遇见那位少年的街道尽头，只要让勒努明天踏上火车，少年和他的猫头鹰便都是旧梦了，虽然脖子上挂着的被体温焐热的护身符会证明它真的发生过，可梦境也好真实也罢，故事也将到此为止。

真是十分遗憾呢，让勒努坐在运河边感叹着。他的斜对面是少年曾经冲他微笑过的河岸，另一边是著名的里亚尔托桥，让勒努原本计划的威尼斯必游景点只差这里。他那日太过专注少年的事情路过这里却没有靠近，如今是最后得偿所愿的机会，可不过才相隔几天这里就被遮盖上灰色的幕布宣布维修，变成人世间诸多错过的其中一种。

毕竟是威尼斯，千百年来便是无数人的意难平之地，圣狄奥多留不住自己的地位，圣马可保不住自己的遗骸，以圣女命名的火车站就落在这蜿蜒运河的岸边，让这咸涩的水流好像是被挖去双眼的少女流不尽的泪水汇聚而成。圣徒们生前死后都尚且如此，何况普通人。

让勒努心里闷闷地，却忽然想通了，这里本就是悲苦与泪水浇灌的土地，哪怕一百个猫头鹰的祝福恐怕也无济于事，遗憾是这座城市的一部分，亘古如此。

那破碎的猫头鹰被这位思绪万千的青年拿在手里，半透明的琉璃碎片映照着波光，注视着它们灵动光辉的人正在思考是否该将这残缺的祝福留在这里，他的手指渐渐放松，指缝中露出一丝水色，又不舍地犹豫着，良久没有真的松开。

人被自己的情绪裹挟，就容易往极端的方向想，若不是这样，让勒努怎么会忘记，纵然威尼斯是悲剧之乡，可这里亚尔托桥前面平坦的河岸也正是莎士比亚喜剧的发生地，美好的事情只要曾发生过，就说不定还会再次发生。

狭长的刚朵拉慢慢地顺水飘来，纤细优美如同这水上城市所有其他的刚朵拉，船头撑桨的人唱着动听的船歌，也和所有船家所习惯的一样。可这小船刚刚好划到让勒努面前便停下了，船上站立的少年有着世间罕见的粉金色头发，笑容明媚得让人想起亚得里亚海上的日出。

让勒努低着头沉浸在自己的思绪中，没有见到奇迹发生的时刻。直到少年扶着桨朝他挥手，这位青年才因水面惊鸿而过的白色倒影猛然抬头，发现一步之遥的船上站着位陌生又熟悉的人。

他连忙站起身，少年看他的目光里带着笑意，又忽然落到他胸前垂挂的琉璃猫头鹰上，露出惊讶的神色。他张口说了些什么，让勒努没学过本地语言，仅能靠同源的母语辨识对方在说‘遗失’什么的话。

他是认出这猫头鹰跟他丢失那块一样了吧？让勒努猜想。那自少年身上滑落下来的护身符就在自己的手里握着，可让勒努事到临头却不愿意将它交还，而是从自己的脖子上取下那崭新完好的，用自己的母语告诉少年这正是他的遗失之物，希望他可以收回。

少年摇摇头，脸上露出困惑的神色，像是无法理解让勒努的意思。这次他并不着急离去，仿佛被岸上这位拿着猫头鹰的异乡青年吸引着般，就那么安静地听着他说话。少年依稀听出对方正尝试变换着句法，以求在两者的母语间寻找到发音和意思都差不多的词。

这位青年的发色是如此柔和却又十分显眼，漂亮得如同普罗旺斯的薰衣草，正是这抹特别的紫色让少年前几日隔着沿街店铺的玻璃留意到他的不凡气质，甚至为了看清他的脸特意去那家店买了冰淇淋。

“……这是你前几日遗失在冰淇淋店被我偶然间拾到的护身符，彼时我遍寻你不着，只好替你暂时保管，如今则该交还给你，希望你可以将它收回。”

语气有些生硬，措辞也显得过于正式，但少年却终于听懂，并且睁大了眼睛露出难以置信的表情。这并非他们任何一方的母语，而是曾经在文法课上折磨过自己的拉丁语，古老得快成为传说的，任何时候都听起来刻板得要命的语言。少年认真地打量着岸上的人，觉得这位先生简直是太机智，太有意思了，正如他英俊的外表和另类的发色那样特别。

让勒努看出少年大概是听懂了自己的话，露出宽慰轻松的表情，他方才不过是急中生智，想起拉丁语和本地语言更接近，才做此尝试。

将破碎的猫头鹰偷偷放回口袋，让勒努向前一步踏上那小船。船体剧烈地摇晃几下，很快被少年重新稳住。紫发的青年将那护身符自胸前取下，带着自己的体温就这么挂到少年天鹅般的颈项上。看到那少年低头抚摸它羽翼的样子，送出它的那双手的主人觉得自己在这古老的城市里再无什么遗憾。

“再见了，少年！”让勒努温和地道别，确定这句话即使不是母语对方也能听得懂。可正欲转身离开回到岸上时，他却发现这只小船不知何时漂到了运河中心，晃晃悠悠地正朝着里亚尔托桥的方向划去。

船头的少年狡黠地冲着他眨着眼睛，水面上飘起动人的船歌。让勒努很快便发现，只要乘船穿过那些幕布的下方，他仍然可以触摸得到那座赫赫有名的商桥被海风润湿的石砖。

那晚他们分别教会对方一个单词，在所有语言中含义都相同，那便是他们的名字：

让勒努和阿代尔斐尔。

 

「 _幽静的深夜里，明月照四方。在这黑夜之前，请来我小船上。_ 」

 

2018-11-18


	2. 佛罗伦萨

他们是下午时分抵达佛罗伦萨的，圣母百花大教堂在午后的阳光下呈现出柔和的色彩，繁复细密的乳白色线条在鲑鱼粉与薄荷绿的花岗岩外墙上勾勒出匠心独运的妩媚格调与典雅审美，自这座宏伟建筑的底部如藤蔓般蜿蜒至那最高的，凝聚着昔日设计者对勇气与自由的追求的圆形穹顶，承载着无数的祈祷和叹息直达那无忧无虑的云上乐土。

格里诺站在广场上仰头望着这座历史悠久的建筑，目光越过层叠的白色大理石方窗，目不转睛地盯着钟塔地尖端。石砖内细小剔透的结晶反射着冷淡的光线，让这座造型优雅色彩纯净的哥特式建筑轮廓带着细碎的软光。往来的游客纷纷赞叹它的美丽圣洁，波勒克兰也觉得它看着还不错，只有格里诺投向它的目光里带着失望。

泽梅尔家族自几个世纪前便是欧洲赫赫有名的贵族，他们家族的财富得益于高超的建筑技艺和充满智慧的经营头脑，这让他们平稳地从封建时代过渡到资本主义时代，并仍然保有值得骄傲的财富和名誉。

佛罗伦萨是格里诺的爷爷常跟他提起的城市，那位将毕生精力都投入到建筑学中去的老人总说这座城市本身就是完美的艺术品。可惜格里诺天生志不在此，对布鲁内莱斯基和阿尔伯蒂都不感兴趣，即使偶尔看看美第奇家族的辉煌历史，也只记得住里面那些风流韵事和奇闻异谈。

格里诺天性风流，喜欢享受，他没有继承家族的建筑技艺，却将数百年积淀的奢华生活模式完好地保留了下来，最擅长做的事情便是把自己弄舒服，醇酒、珍食、豪车、华服、美人……怎么痛快怎么来。

因此当他忽然提出想去佛罗伦萨时，父母也只当他是奔着艳阳下热情奔放的女人和附近大区特产的葡萄酒去的，只有常年跟随在这位豪门贵子身边的保镖波勒克兰知道，格里诺的一时兴起仅仅是因为他刚刚通关某个无聊的跑酷游戏，想去看看圣母百花之上的信仰之跃究竟有多高。

实地考察的结果让格里诺十分失望，游戏视角放慢下落的速度，让它看起来高耸入云，站在上面纵身一跃带来十足的视觉刺激，可现实里的塔楼满打满算从尖顶到地面也就六层楼的高度。

不止是这样，离开了游戏泛着淡淡棕色油画般的滤镜，圣母百花大教堂的外墙看起来也并不对格里诺的胃口，在这位性格狂傲奔放，崇尚力量与威权的青年眼里，这种浅粉淡绿奶白的配色散发着令人反胃的脂粉气，与游戏动画里散发着金色光芒代表着神圣权威的建筑截然不同，这让他感到莫名恼火。

“不进去看看吗？”波勒克兰问，却是毫无所谓的语气。他只是个保镖，格里诺说去哪，他就跟着，仅此而已。他出声只因觉得他俩在这站得实在太久，久到他开始觉得两人并立的影子看着碍眼。

“没兴趣。”格里诺冲大教堂精雕细琢的门扇投以十分不敬的表情，又转过来看着耐心守护在自己身边的保镖，语气随意地问道，“你想去吗？”

“不想。”波勒克兰淡然答道，黄棕色的眼睛在稍稍收敛起锋芒的阳光中看上去像块经过雕琢的琥珀，正是美第奇家那位穿红衣的夫人耳朵上戴的那种垂饰。可贵妇人有两只耳环，波勒克兰仅有一只眼睛，白色的眼罩下隐藏着他过去受伤留下的痕迹，两道伤疤和眼皮下的空洞。

“那我们现在去哪？”格里诺退到街边的皮具店门口，站在玻璃门上的紫百合前问，仿佛波勒克兰才是这次旅行真正的主导者，而他只是负责结账的人。

“我哪知道？”波勒克兰耸肩，仍是惯常的冷漠的神情，好似对什么都不感兴趣，也没什么是他在乎的，“是你要出来的。”

“米开朗基罗广场去吗？”格里诺打开电子旅行攻略，指着最上面标注五星级推荐的那一行问。

“我猜老爷子会很高兴你想去那里的。”波勒克兰轻笑着说，带着一丝隐约的调侃。跟随心所欲的少爷不同，合格的保镖必须在出行前做好完全的准备，其中自然包括目的地的景观及其危险程度，所以他知道那座广场是所有建筑爱好者都不会错过的圣地，虽地处高丘之上，只要不主动翻过栏杆往下跳也不大可能会出什么事故。

“波勒克兰，你就偏要让我想起家里的烦心事吗？”格里诺用手肘撞了下波勒克兰，浅灰紫色的眼睛里写着明显的烦躁，“别再提他们了！”

“行。”别的保镖在惹恼这位少爷时都会小心翼翼道歉，以免丢掉饭碗，可波勒克兰却只漫不经心吐出单字便算了事。这倒不是因为他知道格里诺无论如何都不会开除他，而是天生性格如此不喜卑躬屈膝，这位雇佣兵出身的保镖桀骜不驯的程度堪与他的年轻雇主相媲美。

若不是因为眼睛负伤不得已退役，波勒克兰也不会为了生计接受泽梅尔家的这份活。他天生放浪不受拘束，莫说上流社会惺惺作态的规矩守则，他曾经甚至连法律都嗤之以鼻，以至于年纪轻轻就留下案底。他之所以会给外籍军团卖命，也不过是因为再无别的体面工作可以接受他的犯罪记录。

除了格里诺。波勒克兰知道他们在酒馆里认识的第二天，那位少爷就将自己的底细调查得明明白白，有钱人要是学不会谨慎的话早就不是有钱人了。而波勒克会知道格里诺做了什么，是因为对方毫无顾忌地将调查结果扔到了自己面前，还笑得邪肆张扬地问自己是否有什么要补充的。

那之后波勒克兰成为了格里诺的保镖，过程荒谬怪诞得如同批判文学中的世界，又毫无逻辑如同解构主义的绘画作品。虽然没接受过正式的高等教育，可波勒克兰闲暇时还是看过些书的，然而那些号称研究对象是整个宇宙的哲学书中却找不到任何波勒克兰想要的解释：

他当初到底为什么会答应格里诺？而且一干就是这么多年？

绝不是因为贪恋那家伙慷慨分享给自己的美酒佳人，更不是因为沉醉那些自己从未见识过的纸醉金迷的豪门盛宴。硬要说的话，布加迪威龙硬质的方向盘触感和法拉利拉法缓缓开启的鸥翼车门确实是任何男性都难以抵抗的诱惑。可对波勒克兰而言，仍不足以使他耽于其中对别人的驱使甘之如饴。

他确信这点，因为他曾把格里诺的慷慨看作是施舍并以为羞辱，狠狠地拒绝过那个实际上只是希望跟自己分享好东西的人。

他至今仍记得自己当时说的话：“我不是你那些用钱豢养的宠物！”

记忆里格里诺的脸从坏笑转为沉默的速度堪比保时捷918的起步，他脸上的表情逐渐凝固成暴风雨前的沉闷无风，通常预示着几秒后摧枯拉朽的狂风巨浪。波勒克兰暗地里将爆发中的格里诺比喻成最高速冲刺的兰博基尼雷文顿，挡在他前面的人都会被撞得粉身碎骨。正好这款车的外号和格里诺一样，都叫做公牛，波勒克兰觉得这形容真是十分贴切。

波勒克兰是见识过格里诺的手段的，知道他是如何让敢于冒犯的人跪着说自己是家犬的。他承认先前的话是有些冲动，再来一次的未必还会重复它，可话既出口，覆水难收。这位见识过战争和死亡的前雇佣兵倒也并不害怕一个养尊处优的大少爷发火。

然而意想中的愤怒并没有降临到自己身上，格里诺安静地看着他，过了几秒才开口说话，眼神里藏着难以定义的目光，声音里是罕见的认真：“你当然不是，波勒克兰，你是我分享这世间无聊事情的伙伴。”

伙伴这事波勒克兰并不很往心里去，他早早地看过世态炎凉，知道人情是多么靠不住。他顶多不再拒绝格里诺的赠予，随着他在这花花世界看风景，这本来也是保镖的职责。

所以当格里诺电话预约了米其林餐厅的侍应生，让他们在米开朗基罗广场端着盘子列队站立服务时，他没有拒绝那些穿着燕尾服的人往自己的酒杯里倒97年份的索拉雅红葡萄酒。他只是觉得这样摆谱太过惹眼，很可能会被什么人盯上，增加自己的工作量。

既然格里诺对这里不感兴趣，那不如趁早离开吧。他不会想回家的，那就北上去米兰，或者南下罗马，不然就近在托斯卡纳找个葡萄园喝几天酒。天知道格里诺会想去哪里呢？即使他异想天开到去卡普里定个短期别墅然后乘船去希腊晒太阳，波勒克兰也不会觉得意外。

佛罗伦萨最著名的落日在波勒克兰喝完酒杯里最后一口酒的时刻降临，整座城市远远看去像是沙盘上的玩具，建筑小得跟烟盒似的，却又精致得可以看清那条贯穿全城的河流上所有的桥梁，被格里诺嫌弃的圣母百花大教堂是其中最显眼的建筑。夕阳淡金色的光芒照耀着它的圆顶，看起来倒有几分游戏动画里那样的辉煌色彩，看得格里诺那双色淡如灰的眼睛也不由得显出几分动容，他血液里流淌的泽梅尔家基因和自小被动的耳濡目染让他并非完全不能欣赏这种美丽。

身负护卫任务的波勒克兰却没办法专心欣赏日落，他侧对着格里诺站立，看似漫不经心地品尝着美酒，实则将周围的环境和人群的动向尽收眼里。格里诺占据着观景台最佳的位置，惹得游客中不少怨恨的目光，可除此之外倒也没什么特别值得提防的，这让波勒克兰放心下来。格里诺因为太过张扬被人塞进麻袋扔进阿尔诺河的想象场景，让波勒克兰的脸上浮现出淡淡笑意。

“你很开心吗？”格里诺揶揄地问，他不知什么时候转过身来，整个人都笼罩在金红色的光辉中，黝黑的肤色因此呈现出柔滑的光泽，淡色的眼珠子里也有了些温暖的颜色。

“还好，没什么让我不开心的。”波勒克兰斜了斜酒杯，神情漠然地答道。他正站在可以俯瞰整座佛罗伦萨的高地上，酒杯里摇曳的红色液体来自托斯卡纳的名酒庄，叉子上散发着热气的熏火腿是帕尔玛的猪肉做成，对一个平民窟长大的人来说这还有什么不满意的呢？

格里诺就不同了，他擅长鸡蛋里挑骨头，永远都能找到觉得不满的事物。眼下他正盯着侍应生手中慢慢被切成片的番茄惊呼：“我靠！这番茄长得也太无法形容的丑了！还以为佛罗伦萨著名的格里佐索至少能有个好看点的造型呢！”表情中带着毫不掩饰的嫌弃，一把将自己的保镖扯到身边，指着盘子里还剩半个的红色果实对他说，“波勒克兰快看这个番茄，真的丑爆了好吗！比我家的差远了！”

“你什么时候关心过家族的产业了？”波勒克兰半开玩笑地问，盘子里的番茄四周有着很深的沟壑，看起来像个南瓜，跟泽梅尔家族庄园的田地里外皮光滑色泽鲜亮的品种看起来确实很不一样。

“我当然是全关心过一遍，才会觉得它们都不怎么有意思的。”口里说着嫌弃，格里诺还是往自己嘴里叉了一片番茄，味道并不如自己过去习惯的那样甘甜，却带着似有还无恬淡口感，绵密的质地又增添咀嚼的快乐，确实是番茄中的上品。那些深深浅浅的纵向纹路被切成片后看起来像是朵花，铺盖在菜品上看起来精致又浪漫。

可格里诺是绝对不会承认自己对番茄的鉴赏出现误差的，正如他也不会承认自己刚刚有那么一瞬间觉得圣母百花大教堂美得不可方物，他更不会承认的是自己好像渐渐开始喜欢这座城市了，竟然想要走到山下那些看起来小巧玲珑的建筑里去看看。

 

回去的路要经过市政广场，刚走到河边天就已经黑透，狭窄的街顶上方闪闪亮亮的是繁星满天，无数细小的光线洒洒落落，古老的街道在夜色中静谧安详得如同波提切利的宗教画，两边承袭文艺复兴风格的建筑轮廓看起来既神秘又庄重，只有亮着明灯的餐厅和酒吧宣告着旧时代的结束和新世纪的到来。

街道尽头是豁然开朗的广场，晚风将象征佛罗伦萨的紫百合旗帜吹得猎猎作响。在这乘凉的人很多，市民和游客都有，格里诺站在巨大的白色雕像前自言自语地问：“……为什么刚刚那座大卫雕像和这座颜色不同呢？”

“这还用问？”波勒克兰头也没抬，视野中只有那位以色列君王的赤裸的双足，“刚刚那座是青铜的，这座是大理石的。”

“我没有在疑惑这个！”格里诺没好气地回应，暗金色的眉头紧了紧，又无奈地舒展开，声音里带着愤懑地解释道，“我只是想不通为什么人们将广场上的真品移走后要用青铜的仿制品而不是大理石的仿制品取代它。这其中难道有什么缘由吗？”

“这……谁干的问谁呗？旁人哪猜得到。”波勒克兰的目光早从大卫身上移开，望向不远处的那抱着珀耳塞福涅的普鲁托，冥后丰腴如凝脂的身体让他想起自己过去也曾干过相同的事情，只是那女人不如珀耳塞福涅那么好驯服，而他也缺乏普鲁托那样安全的地府，所以他的故事并没有神话般的美好结局，只有监狱里几年徒刑做纪念。

悠扬的音乐在波勒克兰的回忆推进到半途时响起在广场上，像是刻意要增添点怀旧的情怀般，不知何时出现在老宫前面的交响乐队演奏着婉转低沉的乐曲，正是文艺电影里烘托悲凉气氛所选用的那种配乐。

波勒克兰的心里丝毫没有伤感与怀念，反倒露出轻蔑嘲讽的笑容，觉得这矫情得要死的背景音乐出现的时机巧合得近乎荒诞，如同讽刺笑话里那颗刚好可以抵偿将它取出所致的殡葬费用的珍珠。

“…Sogno Proibito。”格里诺将这两个词念得跟诗歌般好听，他在读书方面的勤勉或许达不到家族对他的期待，可毕竟是贵族教育熏陶出来的人，发音准确还带着韵律。他对没听懂意思也显然不在乎的波勒克兰说，“……被禁止的梦想，我喜欢这首曲子。”

梦想吗？波勒克兰想起格里诺确实问过自己关于梦想的事情，他的回答是自己很小的时候就明白做梦是浪费时间，因为对于他们这样生活在阴沟里的人来说，仅仅是活下去就已经十足地困难，没有多余的时间分给不可能实现的事情。

格里诺是怎么说的呢？他说他自己也没好到哪里去，他的阴沟里流淌着奶和蜜，却同样地令人痛苦和绝望。

波勒克兰那时只当他是富贵人在强说愁，现在倒不完全这么认为了。他从格里诺那些牢骚和抱怨中领悟到一个道理：穷人只需要操心钱，而有钱人除了钱什么都要操心。

像是生怕错过这支曲子般，格里诺有些迫不及待地朝着海神喷泉走去，那里都是成双成对的人相拥着在夜色中跳舞，许许多多的人在音乐中轻轻摇摆，男人和女人，男人和男人，女人和女人，他们许多素不相识，只是因为音乐刚好响起，才与身边刚好相邻的人携手共赴良辰。

格里诺走到尼普顿头部的阴影里站定，转身看着正快步靠近自己的波勒克兰，看着他全身匀称的肌肉线条因为急促的步伐而呈现出微妙的变化，觉得冰冷坚硬的大卫根本没法跟这位性格寡淡却在灵魂里藏着火焰的人比。

“我不会跳女步。”忽然意识到对方意图的波勒克兰面无表情地说，没有立即接过那只伸在半空中的手。

“没关系，我什么都会。”格里诺说完便大方地搭上对方的肩膀，以被牵引者的姿势带领着波勒克兰，慢悠悠地随着舞曲从水边被铁链束缚的斯库拉雕像，漫步到美丽温柔的涅瑞伊得斯圆润可爱的脸庞前。

格里诺知道波勒克兰是骄傲的人，不会甘心以任何方式居于被摆布的位置，敏感到连这无足轻松的舞伴角色都会在意。而格里诺的骄傲更甚于波勒克兰，踩的是女步他也坚持扮演引导角色，之所以纵容那个人的僭越，是因为他不认为这些细枝末节的让步会对自己的矜持产生任何贬损。

再漫长的盛会也终有结束的时候，音乐停止在午夜时分，没有安可，没有返场，乐队走进老宫的回廊里，消失在那排柱子后面再也没有出来。这露天舞会如同戛然而止的美梦，无论怎么祈求都无法重温。广场上的人们开始散去，但也有许多人意犹未尽，不愿美妙时光就这么结束，继续依着心里的旋律与面前的人共舞，也有人以吻来为今夜画上句号，路人为他们送上零星的掌声。

格里诺与波勒克兰静静地站在甜蜜相拥的人们中间，什么也没有做，格里诺眼睛里那抹几不可见的淡紫色，在百合花灯下浓郁出与他身份相符的贵族气质，波勒克兰的眼睛则敛着喷泉的水光，如杯中摇晃的香槟。

可他们的目光都没有落在对方身上，而是各自越过视线里的肩膀望向背后的无尽黑夜。端坐在他们身边的大理石台阶上，以自己的影子覆盖住这对舞伴的，是传说中的维纳斯之子，那张著名的弓垂放在他的身边，弦上并没有靠着箭。

2018-11-19


	3. 米兰

埃尔姆诺斯特站在露台上，窗外是米兰有名的V字形商业街，灯火通明将古老的建筑物映照成金色，人造的辉煌盛景看起来炫目耀眼，镶嵌在诸多历史遗迹的包围中，显得年轻朝气，只缺点名为时间的沉淀。

床上躺着的青年翻了个身，浴袍自白皙修长的大腿上滑落，脚踝探出床沿。露台上的人隔着敞亮的落地玻璃，听着平稳轻微的鼾声，开始思考事情是怎么到这一步的。

那时他刚自郊外回来，家族的商业盟友在米兰近郊有座漂亮的别墅。东道主吩咐司机要将这位在生意场上崭露头角的故友儿子送到下榻的联排酒店，可埃尔姆诺斯特却只让把自己送到加里波第门。

即使是因家族产业的事情才会拜访这座城市，埃尔姆诺斯特仍想为自己保留些空间和聊以自娱的乐趣，他在著名的斯卡拉歌剧院定了包厢，今晚的剧目是威尔第的《假面舞会》。

他沿着街道行走，步伐从容缓慢，时而有妆容精致的漂亮女孩和打扮前卫的帅气小伙与他擦肩而过。本年度的时装周即将到来，灯箱广告摇身一变，成为各家设计师展示才华的橱窗。

不知不觉间，埃尔姆诺斯特走到中央火车站，望着那纵横交错颇有设计感的线条，他忽然觉得有些疲惫，决定从这里乘地铁去歌剧院。

那位青年就站在地铁冷饮店前，埃尔姆诺斯特留意到他时，他正满脸绝望双眼茫然地对着地铁里熙攘往来的人们喊着：

“请问有人知道这个票要去哪里打吗？”

他说的是埃尔姆诺斯特的家乡话，在满耳充盈的本地语言中格外引起注意。他的声音听起来有些焦急，眼睛里泛着红色，看起来确像是需要帮助的样子。出于对落难同胞的同情，埃尔姆诺斯特朝着青年走过去，带着他找到其实并不算隐蔽的打票机，教会他如何在异国的地铁里辨识它们。

“真是太感谢了！”青年看着那张车票上小小的痕迹，开心地对好心的拯救者说，眼睛里仍是微红的颜色，看起来十分感动。

“不用谢，举手之劳而已。”眼前这位青年像是初次出门，表现得懵懂又笨拙，虽然看起来二十好几，却给埃尔姆诺斯特种他会被米兰的地铁线吞没的感觉，便随口问道，“你要去哪？”

“米兰大教堂。”青年爽快地回答，“你呢？”

“我去歌剧院，可以跟你同站下车。”反正顺路，埃尔姆诺斯特心想，帮人帮到底吧。

他们在米兰大教堂门口的广场分别，青年本来执意想要做些答谢，可埃尔姆诺斯特希望能够在歌剧开始前先逛逛那两座博物馆，便婉拒了青年请他吃饭的请求。

不过是异国他乡偶遇后短暂的同行，分别前后都是陌生人，商人的口味很挑剔，时间更是精贵，不该投在无意义的事情上。

斯卡拉广场离大教堂不远，久负盛名的歌剧院就坐落在旁边，埃尔姆诺斯特穿过门口庄严肃穆的雕像，走到恢宏雄伟的大厅里，悠扬的背景音乐进入他的思绪，再也没什么位置给萍水相逢的青年。

在歌声与音乐的殿堂里行走，埃尔姆诺斯特感到轻松惬意，音乐是他在商海无休止的经营算计中得以停靠的避风港，是他认为的这世间还保留着真情的为数不多的事物。

他从风格各具时代感的海报间穿过，上面绘制着百年来在此登台过的经典剧目。穿着白衣的茶花女冲着异域风情的阿依达微笑，战车上的布伦希尔德高举长矛，刺向高歌复仇的夜后，水仙女绝望的搂着垂死的爱人，陪伴着图兰朵的侍女凄婉绝美的临终。

人事浮沉犹如这舞台悲欢，无论时空如何流转，博得人们欢笑和赚取人们泪水的事情都差不多，表演者的行头换了又换，悲剧与喜剧的内核却从未改变。

本世纪也多的是被拆散的罗密欧与朱丽叶，亦不乏被辜负的巧巧桑和迷途流连的培尔金特，当然也少不了抵制不住权欲诱惑的麦克白和喜新厌旧的阿尔马维瓦，纯洁如罗恩格林的人照样是这世间留不住，倒是死去的奥杰塔们再也不会复生。

别人在舞台上表演的是他者的故事，却是看戏的人在自己故事里赖以喘息的中场间隙。

莎士比亚说过，世界是一个舞台，所有的男男女女不过是一些演员，他们都有下场的时候，也都有上场的时候。戏剧的舞台不过几步之方，人生的剧场则辽阔得被称为全世界。

但也并非所有的事物都越宽广越好，比如这斯卡拉铺垫着深红色绒布地毯的包厢就小巧得恰到好处。金色弧形的扶栏将楼下衣着现代的观众挡在视野外，目光里只剩舞台上的衣香鬓影。前奏曲自下方乐池沉沉响起，霎时间恍若隔世，分不清今夕是何年，仿佛推门出去就可以看到维斯康蒂家族的马车自街道上缓缓而过，街头巷尾交换着维尔图伯爵谋杀伯父的流言。

先是低昂沉吟的序曲，然后是倾诉爱意的咏叹，接着是冲突爆发的高潮，最后婉转悲怆的音乐中，舞台上的里卡多倒在好友的怀里。他忏悔，他宽恕，他坦然赴死，舞台下的观众席传来低低的啜泣，人们总是会为这样的桥段流泪。

真不愧是歌剧之王的旷世神作。

埃尔姆诺斯特决定等过几天，忙完教堂的捐赠事宜替虔诚的母亲了却心愿后就去威尔第的坟墓巡礼。

他确实这么做了，正因为这样，他才会在那里无数并立的墓碑间，再次见到地铁里偶遇的青年。

“嗨！先生，竟然是你啊，可真巧！”

即使在街道上都显得过于奔放的声音在静谧安详的墓园里更是张扬得过分。他朝着自己跑过来时，埃尔姆诺斯特几乎要以为那刚好躺在他身边的阵亡士兵青铜像会跳起来给他一梭子，以惩罚他对死者的烦扰。

“是啊，真巧。”埃尔姆诺斯特淡然又不失礼貌地应着，将带着露水的百合花安放在威尔第的墓前，静静地闭目默哀。

青年知趣地没有打扰他，只是安静地站在这位先生的身边，望着与他相同的方向。他并不认识坟前的那座雕像刻画着谁的脸，抬头看了看又低头去辨认墓碑上的文字。

“是威尔第。”埃尔姆诺斯特睁开眼，说出墓主的名字，不指望青年知道那是谁，年轻人喜欢古典歌剧的不多。

“写《阿依达》的那位？”青年歪头想了想，不确定地问道。

“是他，你知道《阿依达》？”埃尔姆诺斯特有些惊讶，声音里带着难以察觉的欣喜。

“是啊，我上学时学校舞台表演的节目就是它，我还会哼呢！”说着青年的唇间便飘逸出断断续续的《凯旋进行曲》，“整整排练了一个多月，真是带到坟墓里去也忘不了它！”

青年的音色并不婉转，唱功更不敢恭维，倒是他奔放热情的性格让他的声音听着慷慨洋溢，暗暗契合这旋律的主题。埃尔姆诺斯特忽然对他产生了好奇心，问道：“你在其中扮演的是什么角色呢？”

“我演了一艘船。”青年语气轻快地回答，声音中洋溢着自豪，不知道的人恐怕还以为他演的是男主角拉达梅斯，他愉快地介绍着，“很大很大的船，我们用金色的包装纸和亮晶晶的彩片装饰它，看起来漂亮极了。”

“那还真是了不起。”埃尔姆诺斯特努力做出夸奖的样子，身边树叶沙沙作响，橄榄树和无花果树在风中摇晃，像是作曲家的在天之灵为表演者送出的掌声。

“是啊，老师和同学都说我很厉害！”青年像是得到了鼓励般继续说着，“那艘船很沉很重，除了我别人都搬不动，所以这个角色就非我莫属了。”

“原来是这样。”埃尔姆诺斯特曾经在很多地方见过不同的阿依达黄金船，知道它们在舞台上运动时下面是多么复杂的机关在支撑着演员与道具的重量，但他眼下不想跟青年继续关于歌剧的话题，便问道，“你为什么会在这墓园？”

“……因为我刚刚失业了，无处可去，觉得这里挺好玩的，就想来都来了，顺便看看也不错。”提到不幸丢掉的饭碗，青年的声音沉了下去，有几分黯然，却只存在很短的时间，又恢复明快与生机，“对了，既然这么巧又遇见你，不如让我请你吃晚饭吧？”青年见埃尔姆诺斯特无动于衷，话语里更多了点诚恳，“多亏你帮我，不然我没打地铁票被发现的话，可是要被罚款两百欧呢！”

你节约的两百欧可不够我吃顿满意的，埃尔姆诺斯特心想，并不打算让自己的胃受委屈，这可是米兰，浪费任何一次享用美餐的机会都是罪过。他本想再次拒绝青年过于热情的谢意，开口时说的却是：“我请你吧。”

“哎？”青年还以为自己听错，眼睛里充满疑惑地，“这不对吧？”

“你刚失业，就不要再破费了。”埃尔姆诺斯特有点想收回刚刚的邀请，威尔第在一边看着他，或许正是因作曲家的浪漫灵魂感染，才让喜欢古典音乐的商人也变得稍微诗意了些，竟愿意将晚餐的美好时光与陌生人分享。

服务生为他们奉上前菜的时候，青年开始自我介绍说他名叫盖里克，是本季时装周的模特。这是他第一次出国走秀，本想好好表现争取到更多大品牌的工作机会，却十分不走运，先是不小心撕坏了某家的手工钉珠纱衣，又失手打断了缀着真钻的昂贵头饰。让经纪公司最终决定跟他解约的是今日的走台意外，一位初登场的模特不小心摔倒，正经过他身边的盖里克本能地弯腰想要将他扶起来。这种在马路上或许是善举的行为却是走秀的禁忌，它将精确到秒的安排打乱，后面出场的模特们拼命压缩步伐，甚至被迫牺牲定点时间，也没能在音乐结束前闭场。

“你不知道秀场上是不允许这么做的吗？”埃尔姆诺斯特感到难以理解，对面坐着的青年以年龄来看并不像刚出道的模特，怎么会连行业最基本的规则都不懂。

“我知道啊！”盖里克说话时音调扬起，又很快变成降音，半是叹气半是委屈地说，“可是当时不知为何就那么做了。”

“人都难免有失误的时候。”埃尔姆诺斯特替自己倒小半杯葡萄酒，伦巴第区特产的霞多丽味道淡却回味无穷，正好搭配以迷迭香调味的深海鱼肉。

“到底为什么要在墓园举办时装秀？”盖里克说着将嘴唇凑到杯前，他对葡萄酒的鉴赏能力仅限于分辨红白，但毕竟是跟过时装周赶场的人，不管嘴里觉得味道如何，举止还算得体的，他看着埃尔姆诺斯特小声地抱怨，“地板上都是露水，还有没拣干净的小石头。”

“死亡是艺术家们永恒的灵感来源，墓园也很早就成为视觉审美的主题了。米兰纪念公墓不光是许多名流的长眠处，还汇集着诸多雕塑家的作品，时装周选在这里倒也没什么不合适。”埃尔姆诺斯特家族的产业尚未涉猎到时尚界，可作为那些高级定制的目标客户，当然不会不懂其中的门道。

“真的吗？”盖里克说话时手里叉着块鱼肉，菜品是对方推荐的，价格贵到让他觉得有些无措，倒的确非常好吃。

“真的。”埃尔姆诺斯特边说边往鱼肉上挤了几滴柠檬汁，“没记错的话，你走秀的这家品牌的设计师前些年就出过鲜花与髑髅地的主题。”

“还的确是耶！”盖里克隔着桌子点头，将嘴里混着浓汤的配饭吞掉后说，“他们把模特打扮成会走路的骨架，上面披盖着不同的花朵。”然后又叹气一声，“不过那年他们没要我。”

“设计师会根据自己的风格选择不同类型的模特，每年未必一样。”即使盖里克长着俊秀的脸，埃尔姆诺斯特也看得出他不是身材纤弱的类型，相比扮演轻飘飘的死灵，他更适合用来展示主推哥萨克骑兵风的那位设计师的高定风衣。

“听起来你也很懂行嘛！”盖里克说话时总是笑嘻嘻地，好像丢饭碗并不是特别不开心的事情，他认真地看了看埃尔姆诺斯特的仪容，语气里充满赞叹地说，“也难怪，你看上去就是很有品味的人。”

“是吗？”埃尔姆诺斯特语气淡然，没有推辞对方的评价，衣着得体是生意人必备的礼仪。

“我不骗人的！”盖里克说话时睁大了眼睛，表示自己是认真的，“我可在那些设计师手下工作好多年了！”说到这里，他的声音有些羞赧，低头看着自己面前的盘子，叉子下被蹂躏的是小朵西蓝花，在鱼汁里零落得几乎失去所有绿色的部分，“就是一直红不了……看来以后也没什么机会了。”

埃尔姆诺斯特没有出声安慰他，他不喜欢给人不存在的希望，那就像西奈山下的金牛犊，照耀一时却贻害无穷。

他同意青年对未来和前途的看法，模特这碗青春饭如果不能少年成名，那便只能趁早退场。盖里克看上去不会低于二十五岁，还是个年轻人，可对不得志的模特来说却是该考虑转行的时候了。

漂亮话留到生意场上就够了，埃尔姆诺斯特只默默地替对面那位青年填上酒，等杯中的液体满到三分之一时，青年又恢复了愉快的神色，绯红色的眼睛被水晶杯里的白葡萄酒投进一片波光，明亮动人。

哪知盖里克就这么醉了，先是开始说些过去的事情，比如家乡原野上盛开的大波斯菊和金盏花，流淌的小溪里斑斓的孔雀鱼与灰棕色河蚌。然后话语里的意义逐渐变得难以拼凑，只勉强知道他在说到城里工作之后的事情。渐渐地，他开始吐字模糊，甚至于完全听不懂。直到他忽然栽倒在桌子上，断断续续的话语才停住。

埃尔姆诺斯特在发现盖里克眼里的红色浸润到颧骨上时就不再给他倒酒了，叫服务员给他换上了零酒精的调味饮料，可那位青年竟然还是说着说着就不省人事，也不知道让他醉倒的是酒精，还是埋藏在心里的回忆与梦想。

盖里克真是个开朗乐观的青年。埃尔姆诺斯特那鉴赏过戏剧的耳朵听得出他言语里多有遗憾和悲伤，可说话时目光里始终蕴着淡淡笑意，仿佛那眉眼间绽放的光华就是他在人生路上行走得冒失跌撞，却依然活得开心纯粹的原因。

然后埃尔姆诺斯特就这么把盖里克带回了自己的房间，他本不需要对醉酒的陌生人负什么责。可他认为一边斥资巨款捐赠教堂做慈善，一边把面前需要帮助的人丢下不管，是绝对可以用伪善形容的行为。

更何况盖里克还是位脸蛋俊俏身材良好的模特，放着他在外面不省人事的话十有八九会被心怀不轨的人捡走。埃尔姆诺斯特不喜欢灯火酒绿，可常年行走应酬场合，对霓虹灯下常发生的丑闻知道得十分清楚。

好在他的身材比盖里克高大又勤于锻炼，搬运起来不算费劲。

他在套间里叫了客房服务，让酒店的服务生帮盖里克擦掉身体上薄薄的汗液，将他裹进酒店配备的浴袍，又把换下的衣服拿去速洗。服务生微笑着接过小费，高档套房里半夜忽然多出来个人再正常不过，女人或男人都不稀奇。

事情就是这样了，那个睡姿张扬的青年就这么躺上埃尔姆诺斯特的床，看来不到天亮是不会醒来了。

希望他有个好梦吧。窗外的灯光依然明亮晃眼，身处其中难分昼夜，可埃尔姆诺斯特的腕表上银色的短针已经逼近最上方那颗绿色宝石，是时候该休息了。

埃尔姆诺斯特经过床边时用膝盖将青年的小腿顶回床上，到柜子里拿出备用的毯子，走到套间外客厅里那张柔软宽大的沙发上躺下，很快便进入了梦乡。

他替自己设了闹钟，可次日却是被盖里克起床时的动静吵醒的。那人跳下床的声音让埃尔姆诺斯特想起那位名叫波托斯的火枪手，床没像故事里那样因不堪重负而坍塌真是幸运。

“早安！”盖里克不知何时推开门站在米兰清晨薄雾般的初阳下，冲着刚坐起身来的埃尔姆诺斯特招呼着，又垂下头十分愧疚地说，“昨晚不知怎么就醉了，真是不好意思。”

“没事。”埃尔姆诺斯特淡淡地答道。盖里克表现得有些腼腆，却看不出丝毫惊慌，仿佛宿醉后在陌生人床上穿着酒店浴衣醒来是没什么好担心的事情。考虑到性格倒也不令人意外，尚未彻底恢复清醒的大脑让刚晨起的商人忘了回早安。

“哎……”嘴里想说什么，却又找不到合适的词。大大咧咧的盖里克，此时竟然显得有些手足无措，他最初是只答谢那位好心的先生，却没想到受了他更多的好意，真是难为情。

“我早晨有约，待会就要出门。你住的地方远吗？我替你叫辆车。”既然他醒了，埃尔姆诺斯特也没有再留他的意思，他们之间的偶遇已经持续得够久，是时候各自回到原先的生活里了。“你的衣服在那边，已经叫服务员帮你洗干净烘干了。”

“谢谢你，哎，车就不用了，麻烦你这么多真的是很……抱歉。”盖里克打开写着酒店清洗字样的防尘袋，他的衬衣、外套和长裤上都散发着木质的香气，被熨烫得平平整整，摸上去隐隐约约带着不止是阳光还是烘干机的温度。

埃尔姆诺斯特从他身边走过，径直穿过卧室进了洗漱间。盖里克正在解开浴袍的内侧丝带，他白皙结实的胸大半个袒露在外，落在上面的只有他自己的目光。

“那么，我这就告辞了。”盖里克飞速地穿戴完毕，站在洗漱间半片百叶门前，语气中仍有些未尽的歉意，笑容却明媚得让人想起照耀在伦巴第无尽葡萄园上的夏日阳光。

“再见，盖里克。”埃尔姆诺斯转过脸去礼貌地表示告别，他手里的古龙水刚按下去，空气中弥漫着淡淡佛手柑的味道。

“不管怎么说，先生，你是个好人。”盖里克的语气忽然变得前所未有的认真，眼睛里的红色淡了些，发间的金色却在光线中更浓，“你一定会交好运的。”

“谢谢你的祝福。”埃尔姆诺斯特觉得自己大概是微笑的，可笑容在他的脸上总是看不明显。

“要是我知道该如何报答你就好了。”青年说罢鞠了一个躬，转身穿过卧室，朝着客厅里那扇通往走廊的门走去。门锁被拧开时的咔嗒声在安静的晨光里听起来特别脆，像是白桦树的枝干被折断般。

“那就希望你记住一件事。”埃尔姆诺斯特转身对着着客厅的方向，音量提高到他的教养所允许的最大，他没有听见关门的声音，知道盖里克仍在那里。隔着墙壁和上面悬挂的巨幅油画，他对那位天真的青年作出严肃重要的劝诫：“永远都不要在陌生人面前醉酒。”

那边没有回答，也不知他听进去没有，门扇开启几乎无声，合上时才有轻微撞击的响动。

室内寂静得让窗外的鸟鸣显得喧闹又嘈杂，替素有伟大之誉的米兰今天即将上演的人间剧唱响了前奏曲。

2018-11-20


	4. 罗马

天上的流火倾泻到地面，便炙烤出夏日罗马滚烫的街道，台伯河上飘散的水汽令呼吸沉重，偶尔吹过的轻风也像是火炉里出来的般闷热。只需要在这样的天气里走十分钟，就不会对历代罗马君王都爱大兴浴场的执着产生疑问，没有清水凉爽的救赎，即使是最尊贵的帝王也免不了匍匐在太阳神的脚下。

为了避开烈日的锋芒，泽菲兰清晨便离开酒店，早早开始今天的行程。

他走过图拉真广场那几颗两千年前的白树时，阳光的温度还只是有些炎热，白树的影子长长地拖在地上，仿佛千年前就死去的树木又伸长些许枝丫。罗马列王的灰白色雕像站在街道两边，夹道欢迎这位异国的旅行者。从他们的注目礼中走过，便可以看到康斯坦丁凯旋门，看起来与香榭丽舍那座极其相似，可它已经屹立十几个世纪了，应该说后者设计参考了它才合适。

沿途零零落落的古迹拖慢泽菲兰的脚步，这座城市有太多值得驻足仔细观察的细节，当圆形斗技场的轮廓出现在他面前的时候，头顶上高悬的太阳亮得如白炽般，皮肤上的烧灼感也与之相称，仿佛正被滚烫的灯泡贴肤炙烤。

斗技场近在咫尺，被允许进入它的通道却不知道在哪，泽菲兰先是尝试寻找，在烈日炎炎下犯错误的代价是几乎快要中暑。他只好求助于地图，可过于刺眼的光线与黑暗同样使人看不清东西，他尝试用手掌遮挡太阳，勉强分辨着那些色块，眼睛酸疼得几乎要流出泪来，最后决定还是找个阴影处。 

放眼四周，广场上唯一算得上遮蔽的是座石头拱顶，四根白色的柱子支撑着它，在地面上投下片珍贵的避光处。它太不起眼，游客们纷纷走过它，只有个别人好奇地望一眼，看的却是里面坐着的人。那人穿着样式特别的黑色长衣，轻薄的下摆被风吹起时像不详的风帆，他倚靠着石柱子斜斜地坐着，深色的阴影笼罩他的全身，将他变成阳光照不到的世界里更幽深的部分。

他的目光在泽菲兰靠近时转过来盯着他，阳光下他的眼睛看不清颜色，只让人觉得那是两枚玻璃珠，淡色的嘴唇抿紧，像是不喜欢有人靠近，却又放松下来，勾出猜不透意味的弧线。

泽菲兰习惯性地冲他礼貌微笑，对方把头别开没有表示，开始盯着另一边的教堂看。他的身上的香水味浓郁得让风都带着花香，让人联想到提比略的传说，却不像故事里那样令人不适，仅有的违和感恐怕来自于他的性别，男士很少有人使用这么浓郁香甜的款式。

原来持罗马通票的游客只能从特定的门检票。确认了这点后，泽菲兰立即朝着正确的方向走去，古老的圆形建筑半边被阳光直射，半边笼罩在自己的影子里，排长队等候安检的人已经从阴影里的长廊延续到外面，泽菲兰站在被烤的发烫的地面上，随着长队徐徐而行，半小时后才得以进入里面。

原本镶嵌在墙壁上拱形门洞里的罗马诸神雕像，在历史长河无情的冲刷中凋零得如旧墙皮上的石灰，只剩些破碎的头部和折断的肢体，勉强可以拼凑的那些以石膏修复立在回廊，为游客讲述昔日的辉煌，碎裂得太彻底的则散落放在玻璃窗里，叹息着强大帝国的最终没落。

相对于身边时而发出惊叹，时而激动鼓掌的游客，泽菲兰表现得沉默稳重，步伐缓慢得近乎庄严，他认为这样的恢宏的遗迹就应该用尊重的态度去欣赏。他在那两座设计精巧的升降梯前停留最久，想象着罗马人将奇珍异兽赶至这网格运送到场地中，亚欧非三大洲的进贡品和战利品就通过流血的方式成为罗马人的娱乐，而那些等在场中的角斗士们命运也是如此。

泽菲兰从竞技场出来时，白日已经爬升到天空正中，他又经过那座拱顶，见到先前坐着的人正站立在中间沉淀或许千年的土堆前，托着腮不知道在看着什么。一只绿色的小蜥蜴快速爬过，想去那阴凉下躲避致命的射线，刚走近就被那人满脸厌恶地踢开，在空中翻了几圈，落到外面的石头上，拼命地扭动几下之后，从石头上滑下，躲到那黄色的野花三角形的叶片下凑合休息。

它看起来应该没事，目睹它不幸的泽菲兰暗地里松了口气，继续往圣伯多禄锁链堂的方向走去，它与斗技场和金宫正好形成三角形，顺着这三者走一圈回来刚好再从斗技场出发去等候奎里纳莱宫的仪仗队换班仪式。

锁链堂里，那分隔红海的摩西雕像就端坐在神龛右侧的阴影里，雕塑家让他看着想象中的红海寓意深远，可阴暗的光线却让人看不清他的表情。顶上倒是有盏小灯，亮起时投下的朦胧光线可以让人勉强从那棱角分明的脸庞上，解读出长途跋涉走出埃及的豪迈。不过那灯亮起的每一分钟都需要一欧元，周围的游客们等在那里，希望有谁能慷慨献出那种银白镶嵌黄铜的硬币。

泽菲兰从旅游手册的透明零钱包里摸出雕刻着“自由、平等、博爱”的硬币，让那灯亮了起来，自上而下的光芒照亮这尊全世界最著名的摩西雕像的全身。耳边快门声此起彼伏，摩西的侧脸看起来凛然倔强，并没有对任何人展露出笑意。

接下来就该去金宫了，品味奢华贪图享乐的尼禄引以为豪的人间神界，它在地图上占了好大片绿色的区域，不知昔日的古罗马园林如今是什么景象。

可泽菲兰一直走到路的尽头也没有见到可称为园林或者宫殿遗址的地方，只有无数飘着咖啡和可可香气的露天餐馆和酒吧和在城市绿地里延伸的小道，他把它走完，结果是又回到斗技场，再次经过那方小小的拱顶。

一阵风吹过，草叶被推搡得几乎要贴上地面。什么东西飘到脸上，质地柔软带着在哪闻过的逼人花香气，泽菲兰将它拿在手里，才发现那应该是条精致的发带。

只往风吹来的方向看一眼，泽菲兰便知道它是属于那个人的。阴影中的人正望着自己，半长的头发失去束缚，散落在他的脸上，只有那几束被卡子固定在侧面的还勉强维持着先前的顺服。那个人看起来有些恼怒，用手护着乱发，目光落到泽菲兰的手上。

“我猜这是你的东西。”没等对方开口提什么要求，泽菲兰便主动走上前去，将那条发带交还给对方。

离得近了，泽菲兰才发现那是个姿容优雅的人，他裸露在外的棕色皮肤蒙着层轻汗，被阳光照耀着呈现出淡薄的光泽。拜占庭风格的立领长衣像是丝绸做的，风一吹便飘起来露出他脚踝上隐约可见的金色链子。他的目光散漫却隐隐透着锐利，瞳色淡得像是北非的珍珠，镶嵌那张深色皮肤的脸上，让泽菲兰不由得想起昨天刚在博盖斯美术馆见到的柏柏尔征服者。

“谢谢。”语气有些尴尬，礼貌中带着生硬，那人接过发带灵活地将脑后摩卡色的头发重新束好，又把那些与发带同色的卡子逐一取下重新别好，鼻腔中发出略带娇嗔的声音，“这风还真是讨厌呢。”

“不客气，”泽菲兰微笑着，颇具风度地提供自己的手掌作为卡子的临时存放处，淡绿色的眼睛里写着温和，客套时的声音也是好听的，“有阵强到足以让人觉得凉爽的风倒是也不错。”

“也许吧。”没有反对，语气里尽是不以为然，那人的眼睛在泽菲兰手里的地图上扫了几眼，抬眼问他，“话说你是迷路了吗？我今天都瞧你在这绕了几圈了。到底要去哪？说出来我帮你指指吧。”

“金宫。”泽菲兰回答，不确定自己的发音准不准确，便又补充着，“尼禄的金宫。”心想只要强调是尼禄的宫殿，就不会有人不知道是哪座。

“金宫？”那人说话的语气仿佛这是什么可笑的事情，顺手往那圆形的古建筑后面一指，“不就在那后面嘛，你不是刚从那走来？”

“可我并没有看见它。”泽菲兰诚实地提出自己的疑问。

“才不是没看见，”那人轻笑着摇摇头，柔顺的发尾也跟着在徐徐摇晃，声音里带着了然，“我猜你是从上面来来回回走了几道，却不知道脚下踩着的是什么。”

“你的意思是那片绿草地就是金宫吗？”泽菲兰觉得有些难以置信，语气却是谦虚和礼貌的。

“可不是嘛，”笑容在那人说话时绽放，眉眼间也盈出几分风情，“已经没什么好看的了，而且里面总飘着的都是叶子味道，可是糟透了。”

“我以为金宫的遗址多少还能有些让人知道那是金宫的留存。”泽菲兰的声音里带着遗憾，他方才走过那里时未曾见到任何与古迹相关的东西，就连围墙都是现代的设计。

“那可是快两千年前的宫殿，搁到现在还能有个确定的地儿就已经谢天谢地了。”那人笑起来时肩膀轻轻地抖动着，带着上面刺绣的金橄榄叶如被风吹过般摇晃。

“罗马帝王举世闻名的殿堂如今竟凋敝到寸瓦不见的程度，真令人有些意难平呢。”泽菲兰说着，发出声由衷的叹息，淡金色的发帘被唇齿间逸出的轻风吹起又落下。

“时间的流逝不就是这样吗？莫说金宫，就连它陨落几百年后原址新修的宫殿也早就不知哪去了。”那人的心情似乎变得不错起来，用手扶着半边下巴，声音里忽然多了些认真，“话说你知道我们乘凉这是什么地方吗？”

这方拱顶小得还不如座车站引人注目，泽菲兰经过这里几次，却没有好好留意过，四周目光可及全是教科文组织在册的文化遗产，相比下这里不起眼得近乎隐形。于是他诚实地摇摇头，彬彬有礼地询问着:“还请赐教。”

“这是凯撒最后的升天之处。”那人料想他答不出，也懒得再卖什么关子，语气悠悠然然地，像是在说什么故事般，“他死后的遗体就停放在这里，几天后火化成灰，征服世界的人死后也不过只装了个罐子。倒是他的继任者们为他修了豪华的纪念殿堂，好让自己从他生前的荣光里能多继承些声名，可现在也只剩这亭子了。说起来尼禄倒是幸运得多，起码现在还是占着那么大块地儿。”

“土地对早就不在世间的死者毫无用处，倒是声名可以代代相传，以这点来说的话，凯撒在世人心目中的形象可比尼禄好多了。”泽菲兰现在觉得这人并不如先前所想的坏脾气，微笑着也说出自己的看法，“历史总是会给人公正的评价。”

“呵，”那人轻笑着低下头摇了摇，再次抬起时眼神里闪着讽刺和轻蔑交替的情绪，声音也多出些分量，“历史顶多揭示真相，评价永远是人的事情。”他见泽菲兰像是不同意这种说法，便继续说着，“就说凯撒吧，有人为他树碑立传说他是罗马伟大的领袖，可也有人坚持背叛他的养子布鲁图斯才是真正共和国的无私捍卫者。或者尼禄，大家都说他残暴骄奢不理政，可替平民减负的事情也是他做的，之后做了相同事情的罗马君王得到的评价可比他好很多。所以怎么样才是历史公正的评价呢？”

“你对罗马历史很了解？”泽菲兰没有同意，也没有反驳，只是声音平和地问。他听出那人语气与先前不一样，他认为没必要继续纠缠这个话题。

“不算了解，我只关心感兴趣的部分。”那人说完便看着泽菲兰，像是等他问下去，见对方保持沉默，又自顾自地说下去了，“是火葬，要我评价的话，这绝对是希腊罗马文明最珍贵的财富。”

“火葬？”泽菲兰下意识地重复着对方话语里的关键词，差点以为自己听错了。

“是啊。再没有比这更美妙的丧葬方式了。哪怕是跟老鼠一样诞生在阴沟里，在不见光的世界汲汲营营一生，最后都可以在美丽的火焰中轰轰烈烈一把，这难道不是很美妙的事情？”兴许是阳光换了个角度的缘故，那人银色的眼睛亮得逼人，说话的声音还是散漫而悠扬，却带着隐隐被克制住的激动情绪。

“是有的人会选择这样处理身后事。”泽菲兰顺着他的话说，仍然没有忘记礼貌的微笑，只在心里觉得这个人的喜好可真特别。

“可不少呢！”那人说，语气稍微加快了些，珠光色的唇飞快动着，“毕竟火葬之后人化成灰，干干净净，不会引起瘟疫，也不占什么土地。像是古老的西庇阿家族，那么几代人也就填满一面墙，还剩巨大的空间把亲戚朋友全请来团聚共享死后哀荣，甚至还有足够的地方摆桌子给扫墓的后人们围着吃饭，这不是听着就很愉快的事情吗？”

也不算特别愉快，泽菲兰心想，却没有这么说，只微笑着点头：“受教了。”西庇阿家族他是知道的，那让希腊罗马文明得以交融的家族，他们共享的墓穴就在罗马郊外，坐落在古罗马第一条长直道上，眺望着希腊的方向。

“……遗体可不能放家里，但是骨灰的话就没问题。不想要的话就撒了去，撒得远远的，渡过重洋，到生前没去过的地方去变成一朵花。”那人像是将泽菲兰礼节性的笑容当做兴趣的表现，对这位耐心的听众描绘着名被死神祝福的美妙艺术，“……还有更好更浪漫的选择，比如将骨灰再打磨细些做成沙漏，夫妻俩的可以装一起；或者压缩成一颗钻石，永永远远戴在爱人的手指上；或者烧制成骨瓷，盛放万圣节给孩子们的糖果；足够有钱的话甚至可以带到月球上挑座喜欢的环形山看风景；不过目前来看最多人选择的是填进烟花里炸了，轰轰烈烈地就这么去了天堂的近处，颜色嘛还能选个幸运色……”

“……看起来有这样想法的人还不少。”泽菲兰开始感到尴尬，思考着该怎么结束话题，可那人正在兴头，打断他显得十分无礼。

“是啊，有很多人。”那人笑得眉眼间都是喜悦，好像被讨论的对象是冰淇淋店的客人，而不是某种应该报以肃穆情怀的往生者，“……你可别不信。人家就是干这行的，所以我知道得可清楚了。要我说啊，像你这么俊俏的帅哥不妨选择眼睛这样的绿色，烟火里加点铜就行，多掺点镁让它白些亮些就更好看，它升上天空的时候就好像你仍看着这世界那样，觉得怎么样？”

“感谢你的建议，不过我想我还没有到着急考虑这个问题的时候，”泽菲兰的声音仍是平稳有礼的，喉结稍稍动了动，将年纪轻轻就要听人设计自己葬礼的荒诞感咽了下去，极力不把它表现出来，“但愿吧。”

“哎，没关系，反正早晚用得着。”那人摆摆手，死生之事被他说得云淡风轻。

“也是。”泽菲兰再也不想继续这个话题，他不经意地看了眼时间，随即礼貌地表示歉意，“跟你聊天很愉快，请原谅我不得不告辞。我还要去奎里纳莱宫看仪仗队交接班，再晚就错过了。”

“那就再见吧，早点去占个好位置，”那人轻叹着十分惋惜地道别，片刻之后，表情又忽然变得明媚，声音也轻浮起来，“到时候可一定记得多看几眼那穿白衣的亲卫队长，你不会后悔的。”

“好的。”泽菲兰点点头，准备转身离开，却又被那人伸出的手臂示意稍微等等。

“这是我的名片。”那人说着不知从哪摘出张黑色烫金的卡片，没等泽菲兰伸手去接便插在了他上衣的胸袋里，神秘地眨眨眼睛说，“全欧洲都是我们的业务范围。”

泽菲兰拍拍口袋，以示会慎重对待，然后偏头做了个告别的微笑，走出这凯撒最后所拥有的领土，去往这国度如今的统治者所在的宫殿。他快速地走着，穿过被阳光炙烤发烫的地面，没留意脚下野花和杂草在石缝中呻吟，他一直走出很远，来到曾被那人注视的教堂门口才将那张名片取出来看。

“圣坛火葬仪公司，沙里贝尔。”烫金字体是是罗马人的墓碑上常见的雕刻风格，泽菲兰轻轻念着，觉得这名字相比那个人来说实在太普通。他忽然回头想将这拼写寻常的名字与它气质特别的主人联系起来，可那石质的方形亭子里却空无一人，周围也没有寻见他的踪迹。 

他就仿佛是片白昼里的影子，随着太阳的移动飘到别处去，又像是完成工作的死亡使者，开始寻找下一个目标。

2018-11-22


	5. 巴勒莫

头戴金色蝴蝶结的小女孩躺在透明的玻璃盒子里，枕着自己梳理光亮的浓密棕色卷发，紧闭着的双眼上暗金色的睫毛如蝶羽般柔密，微合的薄唇嘴带着些玫瑰色，蒙着层橄榄油般的光泽，一块棕红色的布料包裹着她娇小的身躯，替她在寒冷的长夜里呵护出温暖的空间。她睡得静谧安详，谁也无法打搅她的好梦，因为尘世的声音没有哪种是可以到达天堂的。

如果她还活着的话今年刚好一百岁，努德内心想，这可真是个巧合，可他望着她脸庞的眼睛并没因此多些温柔。在他看来九十九和一百和一百零一其实没什么区别，只是有的人类偏爱给某些数字赋予意义，然后生出些让自己觉得动容的情绪。

他来这里完全是出于自己与身俱来的好奇心和让他成为学者的探究欲望，想看看举世闻名的嘉布遣会修士地下墓穴里的睡美人，亲眼鉴定她是否真如传闻中那样去世近百年依然容貌如生，仿佛她的只是在梦神的国度徜徉，而不是在死神的地下宫殿安歇。

明信片里的女孩肤色干净，色泽均匀，皮肤呈现蜂蜜的金色，头发也更有光泽。实际上躺在那方玻璃摇篮里的睡美人，面色则要黯淡得多，没有那么鲜活的神采，脸上有些微的色素沉淀，让她苹果肌后方和额角呈现出稍微深些的颜色，嘴唇的蔷薇粉更接近暖色，不如宣传画里那样冷嫩。除此之外倒是看上去跟照片里差别不大，旅游宣传册的设计师只帮她微磨了点皮，修了下颜色，减弱她作为死者的阴冷感，并没有改变她大致的样貌，比其他用作宣传的女孩诚实多了。

让努德内感到怀疑的是她身上看不见的部分，那薄薄的棕色棉布下呈现出的身躯轮廓与两岁孩童并不相符，他在心里考虑过数十种躯干摆放方法，也无法得出这样的布面形状。他事先阅读过相关的文献，猜想女孩的遗体应是在做干燥防腐的时候出现过些许萎缩，变得比生前瘦小，才最终变成现在这样。

为了验证自己的想法，努德内往后退了几步，想看清那布面侧面的褶皱下手臂的存在。他沉浸在自己的思考与猜想中，退得有些过于急切，背部蓦地撞上什么温热的东西，是站在他身后的人对他的步伐躲避不及本能伸出的手掌。

“很抱歉。”两个人的声音几乎是同时在空旷的墓穴里响起，同步得让他们都愣了愣，只是语言不同才让他们确定方才听到的不是自己的回声。

“不好意思，我以为今天不会有什么人来这里。”前半句是本地语以示诚意，后半句解释又本能地变成母语，努德内的脸上露出歉意，考虑是否有必要换本地语言重新道歉。这时间墓穴并不对外开放，只有获得特殊许可的学者和同宗教的神职者才能进入，他一路走来都没看到别人，便以为这里只有自己。

“我先前也是这么以为的，却没想到我并非唯一在这穹顶下行走的人。”那人笑起来很温和，说的是与努德内的后半句相同的语言，沉静的目光里仿佛蕴着地中海最温暖的湾流，他穿着灰蓝色的长袍，上面仅有白色盾牌型的纹章和系在腰间的白色长绳，站在这幽暗阴森的墓穴里，仿佛是片被撕下的苍穹飘落到这里。

努德内见到这身长袍的瞬间脑海中飘过三个字母，前两个是重复的，它们组合起来意味着严格的约束，刻苦的修习，高度的自律和节制的生活。这些本是他自己也颇为欣赏的特质，但前提是出于自由意志而不是某种精神上的戒律，努德内作为在科学领域探寻多年的学者，并不相信任何神的存在，也不希冀任何死后的救赎和宽恕，又因为某些个人交往方面的不愉快，对神职人员素来好感欠奉。虽然他投向这个人的眼神中带着些欣喜，却只因这位涉猎广泛的学者一眼认出他的所属团体，知道他们成员稀少又深居简出，在海上遇见鲸鱼的概率都比在茫茫人海中靠机缘碰见他们高得多，心里多少有些暗自庆幸，这世界上他所知但未曾得见的事物又少了一样。

“我叫奥默里克，是圣方济各无玷隐修会的修士。”即使努德内再怎么掩饰，目光中隐隐可见的兴趣还是被对方看出来，那人面无愠色，反倒声音温和地开始自我介绍。他从对面脸上毫无波动的表情猜到他大概早认出自己的袍服，停了片刻，像是觉得不妥，又将话补充得严谨了些，话语里稍微有些黯然，“至少暂时还是吧。”

“暂时，”努德内细细咀嚼着这个词，他虽不信任何神，却不排斥将宗教作为知识的一部分来研究，因此自然也知道修士和神职间的流动规律，他很快作出自以为正确的推测，“我想这意味着你很快就会去梵蒂冈了。”无玷隐修会虽然成员稀少，却颇得教皇赏识，前任和前前任教皇在任期内都对他们多有提点，罗马的终身修士如果获准或蒙召脱离隐修，那多半是来自梵蒂冈的意思，毕竟按理来说教堂神职并非隐修士可预见的未来。

名叫奥默里克的修士轻叹口气，眉眼间的笑容里带着微微的赞许与隐隐的自嘲，他示意面前的人随他到墙边的石凳上坐下说话，在壁上静默伫立的骸骨的俯视中，他的声音听起来从容平稳又有些悲伤：“我不能说你是错的，因为我确实接到去往西斯廷的任职信，如你所说确实在梵蒂冈。可我思考再三后已将它推辞，所以我也不能说你是对的。”他有几秒钟没说话，目光落到束着自己长袍的那条白绳末端象征自我鞭笞的结上，静静地停留着，然后抬起头，迎着努德内那双松石色的眼里的疑惑与询问，声音平静地说，“我打算在西斯廷确认我的意愿后申请离开隐修会，回到世俗生活。”

“这是为什么呢？”等努德内意识到自己的急切已经达到无礼的地步时，他的声音早就被好奇心怂恿着冲出唇齿的范围。每次面对想要了解的问题，这位学者大脑中关于礼貌的那块区域总是快不过探究者的本能，这让他在人际关系方面吃亏不少。隐修士拒绝神职有可能是志不在此，毕竟最初发愿时的所想就是终身避世，可无玷会是多少虔信者渴望却无法获得资格的团体，近年来更颇受教皇提携，实在想不到什么离开的理由。

“因为我发现我已经无法再继续遵守先前所立下的誓愿，只能主动离开隐修会以保其纯净。”奥默里克神情淡然地答道，目光里的情绪平静地如同海滩上轻抚白贝的薄浪，只浅浅地没过去又很快退下。

誓愿？努德内不由得感到好奇，让这位修士认为难以遵守的会是哪个誓愿？是恪守清贫还是终身纯洁？他是没有抵制住金钱的诱惑还是与什么人坠入爱河？可很快地，他就觉得这些丝毫不重要，因为只需要打开电视机和网络，就可以看到无数把这两誓玷污得远超出法律与道德底线的所谓神职人员，可他们当中大部分都还好好地站在十字架下，并没有谁认为自己应该离开。眼前这位叫做奥默里克的，又能做出什么事情比那些披着慈爱之名的罪犯们更难以宽恕呢？

“我想我大概猜到你在想什么了，”奥默里克静静地解读着对方的表情，忽然在脸上绽放出海棠花般轻柔又深沉的笑意，“金钱和情欲确实是常见的诱惑，可还有某种东西远比这两者更难以抵御。我们通常把它当做抵挡诱惑的工具，因此当它本身成为诱惑的时候，就再也没有什么力量能够超越它了。”

“是什么呢？”努德内在短暂中的沉默中快速思考着，没有得出答案。

“是理性。”奥默里克的回答可谓言简意赅。作为隐修会修士，他通常与外人言语不多，可面前这双碧绿色眼睛里敛着的光芒，蕴着某种令人安心的情绪，让他确信对方不会因为自己的多言感到冒犯，甚至是期待着能够倾听自己，所以他毫不避讳地继续说着，“我的理性让我不再将经文当做对世界唯一的解释，而对世界解释的寻求又让我无法继续将尘世间的万事万物当做毫无意义的东西。我逐渐开始相信任何微小的事物都有其价值，人类渺小寿命短促浮生若梦，可正是这样的我们创造出文明，甚至以文化取舍影响我们作为生物的进化。是的，我相信进化论，大概从这一刻起我就失去当修士的资格了。总之，我没办法说服自己继续相信经书里的东西。”

“那么你无法遵守的便是服从誓愿？”努德内微笑中带着了然，他还是头次听说有人因为打破这个誓言返回世俗的，服从的坚定与否多数情况都只能自己心证，只要坚持自己是虔诚的，旁人就很难说不是。不过，这个誓愿的打破相比另外两个无害多了，就奥默里克的情况而言，努德内认为甚至它可以说是弃暗投明。

“不错。”奥默里克轻轻点着头，声音里亦是与之相得益彰的柔软温和，“过分相信人的能力，便和当初企图建造巴别塔的那些人一样，犯了七宗罪中最不可赦的骄傲，是无论如何都不该再继续留在隐修会的。即使别人未必察觉我的动摇，我也没办法欺骗自己的心。”

“我过去常听说有科学家研究到最后认为科学无法解释宇宙的奥秘转投神学的，却没想到有生之年能有幸听到人说自己在修行神学的途中领悟理性而放弃信仰。”努德内忍不住说出自己此时的想法，尽量让语气听起来严肃，而不是说笑。

“我并不认为自己放弃了信仰，我只是改变了信仰的对象。”奥默里克轻摇着头，不完全同意对方的看法，却也并不生气，只语气平静地将对方的评价作了修正，“过去是神，现在是真理。”

真理，努德内在心里默默地重复着，这个词就印在他的名片左上角，放在护照夹的内侧口袋里，亦是这些东西所有者的信仰，是支撑他在查尔斯河畔漫长的寒冬里放弃暖气的烘烤，一次次踩着没过小腿的大雪穿过那条著名的长道走到维德纳图书馆的坚持。

相同的信仰总是会带来些额外的好感，努德内被同学认为性格孤僻，其实不过是因为他不愿花时间维持人际，而不是普遍意义上的排斥交流，他想了想，对奥默里克说：“我同意你的看法，信仰的种类很多，宗教并非唯一的选择。”

“依我来看，信仰甚至可以不是真理或某种主义这样宏大的东西，它也可以是诞生于微末之中的愿望，对平凡生活的热爱，对人生梦想的追寻，广义地来说，任何能够让自己在面对困苦与挫折时坚持下去不至信心动摇的都可称之为信仰。”奥默里克神情认真，声音也多了些深沉，眸子里的蔚蓝色仿佛深了些，带着些许悲悯往那剔透的玻璃棺材望去，“就比如说这位可爱的小姐，她两岁时就去世了，究竟是什么让她的家人不惜代价都要保持她生前的容貌呢？是爱也，动太阳而移群星。”最后一句习惯性引用的是原文，正当他打算做出解释时，对方已经先开了口。

“《神曲》。”努德内微笑着示意自己听得懂，紧接着又用与之相同的语言认真地念诵着，“走自己的路，让别人去说吧！”但丁所有的诗篇里他最喜欢这句，自然也包括统一段落中的，“……还有什么比被他人的想法左右而偏离自己的道路更可惜的呢？”努德内引用到这里便停住了，再继续下去就有卖弄学问之嫌。

奥默里克的右手指轻轻地拍打着左手心，无声地替自己表达着敬佩之情，对方是个外国人，可说起但丁的话来却几乎没什么口音。他看起来年轻却深沉，能在此时此地与他相遇，又不是神职人员或者修士，那想必是某所大学或某家机构的学者。他忽然有些好奇，可常年隐修让他养成不主动窥探的习惯，就连这暗自的揣测都已经是不应当的，便只好缄口。

“我可以问一个问题吗？”努德内说话时有些犹豫，不确定这是否是对方愿意回答的问题，但那人目光里敛着海纳百川般的包容，微笑着邀请努德内说下去，于是他便问了，“一个罗马圣方济各无玷会修士为什么会独自一人出现在这嘉布遣会教堂呢？”努德内问题出口前已经在心里想过多种可能性，但哪种都不能说服自己。他知道这问题或许失礼，歉意地补充着，“如果不太方便的话，就请当做我没问。”

“没关系，”奥默里克微笑起来的时候仿佛眼睛里装着整个宇宙，做了个稍等片刻的手势，像在考虑语言和措辞般稍稍偏了偏头，又觉得没什么可推敲的，便干脆简短地说，“因为我决定退出的那段时间，刚好在思考永恒和生死的问题，便想再来这里看看不朽的亡者们，以寻求些思考和答案。”紧接着是声轻得几乎听不出的自嘲，“事到如今还在利用修士身份为自己行方便的我，确实某种意义上来说堕落得彻底。”

“比起这身份所带来的其他方便，参观墓穴的通道可谓不值一提。”努德内说话时翠绿澄澈的眸子里透着难以掩饰的鄙夷，神职和隐修是很多罪犯得以逃脱世俗法律的庇护所，所谓神圣纯净的殿堂里藏污纳垢。他的目光撞上奥默里克的瞳仁，深海般的眸色平静无澜，甚至有些疑惑。努德内并不希望对方看穿自己的想法，赶紧把话题引开，“不如来谈谈那个让你来到这里的问题。”

“好，”奥默里克看起来随和得仿佛不会拒绝任何人的要求，那微笑就如同与身俱来般不会褪去，他用平铺直叙的语调说，“经书中要求我们不要顾念世间的事，因为那都是短暂不可长存的。可我逐渐发现，短暂与永恒并非是矛盾的概念，在存在的既定事实面前，万物皆为永恒。比如流星刹那间闪过的光芒，转瞬即逝，但它曾经存在过的事实永不会消弭，甚至不因是否被见证而有所改变。人世间的爱意与眷恋亦是如此，即使终究会被死亡分隔，生前所感受所分享的快乐也不会有所减弱。尘世间的功绩也是同样，房屋会坍圮可变成砖瓦前也曾遮风避雨，道路会毁坏可断裂前也曾延伸到远方，还有理想与希望，光荣与梦想……许许多多的存在即永恒。它们都是被告诫应该舍弃的事情，而我却愈发认为它们珍贵无比。”

“实际上流星的光芒在宇宙空间的范畴来说确实是永恒的，短暂的是肉眼所在的时间点看到的部分，它的光在星体陨灭后会继续穿过宇宙向很远的地方延伸，在未来无限的时空里在它到达的地方散发光彩。”努德内接过话题，声音变成他在交流学术问题时惯常的淡然，表情也深沉得像是被蒙上层雾，将背后诸多纷繁的推导计算掩盖，只让话语来替自己发言，“其他事物也是如此，只要存在过，物理意义的光就会继续保持原样散发到远方，强大与微弱只能影响它们被接收的程度，而存在本身是永恒的。”

“这是光锥理论？”奥默里克的脸上露出些许不可思议，光锥理论是让他开始对从小被灌输的世界观产生怀疑的诸多原因之一，他曾耗费许多日夜才想明白该语境下过去与未来的意义何在，可那些晦涩的道理却被眼前这位看起来比自己还年轻的人说得简单易懂，不面对他的聪慧与近人心生佩服。

并不算是大众常识的概念竟然被奥默里克脱口而出，这让努德内也有些惊讶，他有些欣喜又有些好奇地看着对方的温和眉目，想知道这个人那双海王星般的蓝眼睛背后究竟有着什么样的宇宙，声音里带着些淡淡的激动情绪：“你还研究过这个？”

“是啊，想要明白某个问题的话，就该把所有相关的解释都纳入参考范围，至少我是这么做的。”奥默里克的目光落到对方望向自己的眼里，从那深潭般的绿色里捕捉到些许喜悦，又被这种情绪感蕴出更深的笑容，声音倒是仍保持着平稳温和，没有太大起伏，“同样地，人的情感也并不是虚妄，生命和生命之间的联系不会因彼此仅是过客就失去意义，个体之间的相互影响和依存关系甚至是超越距离和时间，有时这个距离是死亡，而时间甚至是永恒。”

“从宇宙的角度来说，存在只要形成就永远无法分割的联系，只要曾经有过相互的影响，哪怕相隔以光年计算的距离，也仍是不可孤立的整体，且所有曾经见证过的事情，都可以某种方式推算解读出来，上至宇宙大爆炸，下至你我不经意的眨眼。”努德内说话时上下眼睑刚好轻碰，好像是某种心理暗示的结果般，这本是平常的事情却令他莫名觉得有种意有所指的尴尬。

奥默里克从努德内描述的声音中听出游吟诗人描述爱情时惯用的语调，更从他的词语和句法所承载的信息中理解出某种自己曾涉猎过的范围，可那比对方方才所说的要艰难晦涩得多，他虽然觉得熟悉，却又不太确定，倒是那不经意的眨眼缓和些气氛。微笑过之后他谨慎而谦虚地询问着：“你方才说的是量子缠结吗？”

“不错。”努德内点头时脸色的表情松动许多。经过方才的交流，他已经对眼前这位修士的涉猎之广不再感到惊奇，只是出于礼貌和习惯，在面对非专业人士时会采用稍稍容易理解的说法，将宇宙高深莫测的学问以较为温和柔软面目展示出来，“你似乎对理论物理很有兴趣？”

“嗯，”奥默里克没有否认，他的表情变得有些肃穆，声音和神情却都仍是温和的，“它是我过去所认知的唯一有能力质疑神学的科学，而接受考验和试炼是修行不可分割的部分，正如定期的自我鞭笞，主动行走在诱惑边缘凝视深渊也是必要的。”

“看起来你并没有经受住考验。”墓穴的墙壁上投下的昏暗光线碎在努德内的绿眼睛里好像宇宙里的星芒，他笑起来的时候有细碎的光在闪烁，声音清透悦耳带着轻轻的鼻息。

奥默里克无奈地耸肩，轻晃着头露出无可奈何的微笑，声音温润而平静：“事情就是这样，我渴望知识的富足，所以破了清贫誓，我爱上了密涅瓦，所以破了纯洁誓，这两者又让我在追寻的道路上走得太远以至无法回头，最后破了服从誓。”

“恕我冒犯，或许你从一开始就不该……”努德内想说他一开始就不该走上这条路，可远处隐隐传来细微的脚步声，考虑到奥默里克如今仍是修士，他认为还是谨言为妙，便没有再继续说下去。

奥默里克也不再出声，表情淡然沉静地望着来人靠近的方向，待那声音变得清晰后，他习惯性地先站起身走到门口迎接，天空般的颜色从他身上倾泻下来，随着他的步伐缓缓摇摆，像是有阵清风在蔚蓝的天幕上吹拂出水样的涟漪。

“先生，很抱歉打扰你们的巡礼，可这里只开放到太阳落山前。”来人是位辅祭，有着十分乖顺的面容，说话时微微垂首，是谦和恭敬的样子。

“这圣地着实令人流连，不知不觉间竟叨扰这么久，还望多包涵。”奥默里克对那辅祭施行的礼节代表他们在相同的神面前各自有身份，这身灰蓝袍服尚未卸去前，他仍会遵守它所代表的规范，即使只是形式上的，那是他离开却不会否定的过去。

“很抱歉，不小心就忘了时间。”努德内也站起身，对那穿黑衣的年轻人歉意地说，声音里的情绪却远不止这点，说话时他刚好走到奥默里克身边，“今日收获很多，令我欣喜不已。”

“于我来说亦是如此。”奥默里克声音平稳深沉，走路的声音轻微得几乎听不见，安静地穿行在古老的尸骸间仿佛是留念人世的魂灵。

相比来说努德内的步伐则要稍稍沉重些，在空旷的石室里散发出隐隐回声，让这被无数亡者的眼睛注视的大厅内多少像是有活人走过的样子。他终于明白自己先前为何没有注意到奥默里克，他行动时的存在感实在太低，原本是内心丰富思想深邃的人，却被那身修士服规训出如此刻板的谦恭，实在令人遗憾。

不过他很快就会获得自由，这座墓穴之外是无界弗远的世界，足够让人探索一生。

“希望你有空可以给我发邮件，我想我们还有很多可以谈论的话题。”努德内翻出自己的护照，从夹层里抽出张名片，递到奥默里克面前。他过去总是被动接受或者维持关系，不常做伸出橄榄枝的人，显得有些紧张，甚至怀疑自己的声音是否会听起来颤抖。

“你叫努德内吗？竟然是位理论物理学家。”奥默里克在分别时才终于知道对方的名字，他习惯性地不作询问，想要的答案却由对方主动送到了自己手中，“希望可以保持联系。”

努德内认为自己还应该说些什么，可一离开那些理论和学问，回到人与人的交往中来，他的唇舌就好像离了水的鱼，动起来别扭还有些难受，方才的思路荡然无存，静静地站在教堂外落日的橙色余晖里，好半天也没出声。

“我要参加他们的晚祷，就先告辞了。”奥默里克微笑着打破平静，歉意与温和就仿佛自他眉眼间自然而然生成般和谐，声音也如既往那样和蔼可亲。转身到半途，他又回过头来问，“请问你接下来要去哪呢？”

“叙拉古。”努德内简短地回答着，他会从那里乘船去希腊，步入另一个古老文明的怀抱，继续自己对这世界的探寻之旅。

精致的唇动了动，奥默里克无声地将这个城市的名字念了一遍，对她即将到来的拜访者说：“我曾在那古老剧院的清泉里饮过一捧水，它的味道或许你也会喜欢。”

努德内轻笑着点头，那蔚蓝清澈的眸子里如水的波光让他想象起昔日阿基米德修筑那座泉的场景，那贝壳形的石雕最先捧起的甘泉必定也是相同的明澈，他微笑着目送奥默里克的身影没在因缺乏现代照明手段而显得阴暗的室内，轻轻地对着他沉默着逐渐远去的背影说：

“我一定会喜欢的。”

2018-11-23


	6. 那不勒斯

夜晚的海风中夹杂着柑橘与柠檬的味道，让湿润的空气呼吸起来清新凉爽，并不明亮的街道上空繁星满天，照耀着西西里王国昔日的首府，百年前的骑兵营屹立不倒仍灯火通明，它曾在历史的彼端守护的这片海岸的安宁，如今它看守是这块土地源自过去的记忆，被称之为“文明”的财富。

今天博物馆熄灯的时间比以往晚些，下任馆长的任选正在顶楼的会议室里被热烈地讨论着。门口的狄奥尼索斯雕像手捧葡萄藤，歪着脑袋像是在好奇地朝里面张望，一旁的阿波罗忙着追逐那半边被月桂树叶覆盖的少女，无暇顾及别的事情，楼梯边上的凯撒眺望着远方，目光所及皆是他昔日的威名所征服的疆域。

伊尼亚斯站在窗边，他当值的时间已经结束，却仍执意留下等候着某个他十分关心的消息。时任博物馆副馆长的韦尔吉纳教授是下届馆长众望所归的人选，可他自己却对这份荣誉表示出辞意，让崇拜着他的伊尼亚斯感到惋惜。在这位年轻人眼里，韦尔吉纳不论是人缘还是学问水平都是当之无愧的最合适人选，可无论他怎么劝说，这位慈爱的教授都仍打算坚持自己的决定。

希望别人能够劝住他吧，伊尼亚斯暗暗希冀着，对着这博物馆内众多的神灵雕像祈祷，希望它们能够为自己在现世的家园寻个合适的看护者，韦尔吉纳可是这里最理解它们旷世流传的价值，也最懂得如何保护它们光洁无暇的大理石身躯的人。

韦尔吉纳有双能从废墟中挖掘出珍宝的慧眼，他那独到的目光曾经在当时还是少年的伊尼亚斯身上看到名为梦想的光环，而后鼓励着他引导着他去追求渺远如大陆板块尽头之海洋的理想。

说起来他们的初遇，不过是崇拜亚历山大的男孩偶遇刚好路过的考古学教授，孩童的好奇心无法被展示板上简短的介绍满足，执意拉着父母询问让那对夫妇面露难色的问题。男孩天真又急切的疑问落在韦尔吉纳耳里，让他想起自己的小时候，刚登下楼梯几步的双腿又退了回来，朝着那稚嫩的声音传来的展厅走去。

让那男孩问个不停的是一副边缘有些剥落的马赛克画，描绘着马其顿的亚历山大与波斯大流士的那场旷世之战，被切割得十分细碎的黑曜石勾勒出精美的线条，深浅不同的赭石与灰白色填充出他面孔与肌肉的阴影层次，铠甲上的金属片也被巨细靡遗地描绘出来，微微卷曲的头发下那双眼睛亮如星辰，那是嵌在上面的石英的光泽。

这位征服亚欧大陆的帝王生平被韦尔吉纳说得生动又简练，宛如没有韵律的诗歌，多了些壮阔与波澜的童话，将那意气风发的马其顿王子浪漫豪迈的征途娓娓道来，金戈铁马被他描绘得引人入胜，只稍略去朝堂兵帐中阴暗自私的彼此谋算，那是该等男孩长大些自己去了解和评判的。

然后男孩长大了，亚历山大的小小追随者变成文字与古迹中的历史巡礼人。他看过古罗马的军事作家对亚历山大的评价，认为他们过多地强调神明的意志，反而折损他的英明远见对凡人而言所意味的卓越；也看过那些气魄贯虹的诗歌，认为它们更偏向于文学塑造以至与历史本质相去甚远，而那个人的功绩其实并不需要添加什么修饰；他当然也看过曾随亚历山大征战的某位将领所写的远征记，暗暗嘲笑撰写者字里行间隐藏在华丽优雅的词句中的虚伪，他希望通过为旧主歌功颂德来为自己增添荣耀，就好像他在亚历山大去世后抢夺的领土还不够多一样。

伊尼亚斯早已不再需要从他人那里获得关于这位帝王的线索，他如今可以站在博物馆三楼的展厅里替参观者讲述画上的故事，和主人公短暂却辉煌的生涯。暗红色的丝绒横在那面墙壁前，以免站在那地板中间的花纹上与镇馆之宝合影的人靠得太近，每天都有无数人希望能够借着光影魔法缩短时空去与伟人同框。伊尼亚斯就如恪尽职守的哨兵那样守卫着那副马赛克艺术品，如果五彩的石块拼成的亚历山大有记忆，不知他是否还认得出这位西装笔挺的青年正是当初站在这里仰望着他的小男孩。

然而正如亚历山大行军时想要贯穿整片大陆直达尽头之海的豪迈，伊尼亚斯的人生也不会永远停留在家乡的博物馆里，他从韦尔吉纳教授这里获得学位，在博物馆工作几年后又被这位伯乐推荐到更遥远的国度继续深造。他即将离开那不勒斯，到从未去过的地方去追寻那位帝王的足迹，有生之年里他甚至计划重走远征路，考察沿途所有残存的遗迹和线索，像制作马赛克画那样将它们拼凑成历史图卷。这是亚历山大大帝两千多年后的追随者想为这位跨越时光指引着自己前进的帝王所做的事情。

韦尔吉纳的任职是他离开这座城市前最牵挂的事情，他希望这位品德与学问都令人敬佩的教授能够获得与他的灵魂相称的职位，在他看来没有任何人更配得上亚历山大目光尽头那间办公室了。可对方辞意坚决，他劝诫的次数多到无礼的程度，也没能改变教授的想法，这让他感到沮丧和遗憾，就连面前戎装勒马的心中愿景都无法安抚他的心情。

他站在与韦尔吉纳相遇的地方，地板上的砖或许不是当初那块，却有着同样的颜色和纹案，踩在上面如站在风中的麦穗上，希腊罗马千年的历史随之飘摇，文明的西风吹过连绵的战乱与杀伐，化为窗外吹来的海风，将伊尼亚斯扎在脑后的金发轻轻吹起。

“伊尼亚斯。”温和可亲的声音先于平稳的脚步靠近，韦尔吉纳从会议室里出来，便遥遥地看见那副画像前的地板上有个颀长的影子，除了画中人的崇拜者再不会是别人。

“韦尔吉纳教授，会议结束了吗？”伊尼亚斯茶金色的眼睛在上方无数小灯的照耀下亮如水晶，他从韦尔吉纳的表情中看出这位固执的教授到最后都没有改变自己的决定，不过他已经预先料到这个结果，所以眼神里也并不带着遗憾，只有因为即将到来的分别产生的失落，在眸中隐隐闪动。

“是的，”韦尔吉纳点了下头，声音平和地将结果知会眼前的关心自己的年轻人，“新的馆长下周就会到任，是来自博洛尼亚的教授，曾参与奥斯提亚海滩遗迹的发掘与年代测定。”

“奥斯提亚的文化旧景与庞贝相似，从专业来说是十分合适的。”伊尼亚斯这么说，只因他明白如今再反对也是无济于事。

“除此之外他还是藏品电子化的积极推行者，曾经在多家博物馆任职，对如今大众的审美口味十分了解，尤其善于培养年轻人对历史的兴趣。”韦尔吉纳朝伊尼亚斯做了个邀请的手势，带着他走到镶嵌画对面供参观者休息的长椅上坐下，对看那张仍带有些遗憾的脸说，“我认为这是让历史博物馆中那些古旧的文物在新的时代焕发生机所不可或缺的能力。如何经营博物馆与单纯做学问所需要的才华不同，我或许稍长于后者，却并不精于前者。越是重要的位置越应该交给合适的人，才能发挥其作用。”

“或许是吧。”伊尼亚斯承认自己不懂这些复杂的事情，没有再说什么，只抬头望着展厅对面那副隐隐闪耀着琉璃光彩的画。

韦尔吉纳的目光扫在伊尼亚斯微侧的脸颊上，即使只从余光判断，这位善于识人的教授也能明白对方心里无法言说的意难平。他感动于这份关切，更认为这位年轻人不该再纠结于此。

伊尼亚斯就要踏上新的人生旅途，无限广袤的天地等着他去走遍，太过执着于旧事会让他的步伐变得缓慢，这对将来无益。

思考片刻后，韦尔吉纳将自己的目光转向那幅镶嵌画，脸上浮现出淡淡的微笑。

“你如此痴迷于亚历山大的生平，想必也曾研究过他身边那位挚友赫菲斯提安的经历。”韦尔吉纳说话时像是轻叹过般，然后换成平常授课的语调，“那你一定知道同时代的评论家对他的看法并不如我们后世那么光荣，因为当时的人们偏爱宣扬正面战场的功勋，对后勤、外交、撤退这些被认为细枝末节的事情不甚重视，自然而然地也会忽略对常担任这些职能的将领所做的贡献。因此赫菲斯提安跟随在亚历山大身边时，并不如电影和小说中那样可以与他平分荣耀，反而因为亚历山大对他的特殊情谊而被认为是沾染后者的光芒，导致本人出色的外交与审时能力被淹没。”

伊尼亚斯不知道为什么韦尔吉纳教授会忽然提起赫菲斯提安的名字，他当然领略这位杰出的将领在远征路上所有的功绩，他曾多次在亚历山大征战时替他确保后路，也不会推辞运送粮草这样众将回避的任务，甚至佩着亚历山大赐予他的宝剑出使他国，以谈判桌上的外交免去数次征战的劳苦与将士的流血。赫菲斯提安如今的声名确实是在人们对战争的认识发生改变后才获得提升的，不然也不会有他被某个军官嘲笑是靠亚历山大的荫蔽才得以在这帐下喝酒的事情。快速地回顾过这些后，伊尼亚斯对韦尔吉纳说：“是的，我知道这些。”

“那么，你是否有过疑问，为什么赫菲斯提安会甘愿做这些带不来什么功勋的事情呢？”韦尔吉纳的声音变得严肃起来，即使离开办公室与课堂，他眉目间的肃穆也仍是教授风范。

“因为从中获益的人名叫亚历山大，除了是位君王外，还是他的好友，所以他甘愿为那个人做这样的事情。”伊尼亚斯回答问题时并没有太多犹豫，这些问题他已经思考过很多次，答案就在心里，随时可以变成声音。

“赫菲斯提安知道那个人目光所及的伟业中，这些事情是不可或缺的，他对自己的愿景十分清楚，他以亚历山大的理想为自己的理想，从此只专注于自己在其中所能起到的作用，而把别的事情放置在旁，不多做考虑。”历史厚重的沧桑感让韦尔吉纳的声音变得深沉悠远，他将过去给男孩讲故事那样叙述着自己的看法，“他十分清楚自己的能力何在，也知道什么地方最需要自己，比起追求声名他更看重的是目标本身是否得以达成。”

“是这样的，他对亚历山大可谓无私，这种奉献的程度恐怕只有欧迈尼斯可以与他相比，”伊尼亚斯不用特别回忆便能说出诸多文献对这位将领和同时代其他人的记载，他对那些观点倒背如流，仿佛摊开的书本就放在眼前，“而后者在当时虽然以高尚品德获得赞誉，可实际地位也远不如他的能力所应该获得的那么高。”

“那么以史为鉴的话，我们应该追求的是声名和地位，还是自己心底里最渴望的事情呢？”韦尔吉纳问道，表情稍微松和些，目光里带着来自前辈的关爱。

“自然是后者。”伊尼亚斯快速地回答，目光中透着坚定，在夜色中隐隐闪光。

“我就知道你会这么回答，”韦尔吉纳笑了，神情亲切自然，深色的眼睛蕴含着深邃的智慧，总是将伊尼亚斯的想法一览无遗，“既然这是你的选择，那么当我做出相同的选择时你也应该理解才对。”

“……”伊尼亚斯忽然哑口，他明白自己落入教授的圈套里，就好像那些困在欧迈尼斯计策里的士兵，最好的办法便是不做挣扎，静待对方发落。他是辩不过这位教授的，从来都是如此。

“我从最初便以研究作为志向，多年来专心此道，也希望能够继续心无旁骛地继续下去。”韦尔吉纳的声音平铺直叙，却颇具说服力，“成为馆长的话不免要考虑许多繁杂的事情，还有无法推辞的应酬与差旅，它们会占用我太多的时间和精力，将我与那些遗迹和古卷隔离，这可不是我所想要的未来。”

伊尼亚斯的沉默意味着他无法反驳前辈的话，亦不想将所剩无几的相处时光浪费给无意义的争辩。

剩下的时间里，他只安静地听着自己敬爱的教授说话，将每一句珍贵的提点都记在脑海里，正如他过去所做的那样，只时不时“嗯”声表示自己在听。

韦尔吉纳看出面前的年轻人今晚异常话少，虽然伊尼亚斯过去也不是多言之人，可也时常会提些看法，他的谦虚礼貌从未阻止他成为勇敢的发问者。

星光与灯光交汇在窗前，让伊尼亚斯的金发看起来辉光淡淡，脸庞英俊又悲伤，千言万语含在那双茶晶色的眸子里，盈盈带着波光。

这场景让大概知道其中原因的韦尔吉纳也不免有些伤感，他伸出手搭上年轻人的肩膀，微笑着看着他微垂的额头，经过几分钟谁也不愿首先打破的静默后，率先开口的是韦尔吉纳。

“别难过，伊尼亚斯。”韦尔吉纳的声音练达而沉稳，带着几分郑重庄肃，他忽然想到两千多年前欧迈尼斯看着年幼的马其顿王子时，心里是否也曾如自己现在这样燃起厚望与无限的祝福。他对抬起头来等着聆听他话语的伊尼亚斯说：

“亚历山大的征途两千多年前就已结束，可你的人生才刚刚开始。”

2018-11-24


End file.
